The Keepsake Tales
by Minotte
Summary: "...perché tutti perdono un amico, una volta nella vita. Si dispiaceva che a Ginny fosse capitato Michael. Si mordicchiò le labbra, impaziente, preoccupata, ma si rassegnò ad aspettarlo, convinta che sarebbe tornato per leggere il resto. Era praticamente impossibile che non lo facesse."
1. Spazzami Via

_Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,_

_Blacken__ the day)_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,_

_Blow__ me away.)_

1.

Era ancora una ragazzina impacciata, quando si ritrovò davanti al proprio riflesso per truccarsi. Perché il mascara non era mai simmetrico e le sue labbra sembravano una salsiccia al sanguinaccio?

Dopo un sospiro carico d'impazienza, Hermione prese un batuffolo di cotone e cancellò ogni traccia del turpe misfatto. Una giovane strega non ha di questi problemi, normalmente, eppure lei si sentì incapace di sfoderare la bacchetta magica. Tremava un po' la mano che scendeva a stirare le pieghe dell'abito, al pensiero di ciò che l'aspettava.

Il naso a punta, gli occhi spenti, le guance morbide ma pallide erano il suo nuovo ritratto quotidiano. Non se ne accorse nemmeno, di quella sua brutta cera, guardandosi e tentando di ravvivarsi il ciuffo che le si arricciava ribelle in mezzo alla fronte; era da un po' che non si guardava più abbastanza da vicino. Riunì i capelli in una treccia abbastanza elegante, poi in punta di piedi raccolse i vestiti sparsi sull'antico parquet e si avviò per indossare il cappotto.

In effetti nemmeno da ragazzina aveva passato tanto tempo davanti allo specchio; aveva avuto ben altro a cui pensare, soprattutto l'ultimo anno di scuola a Hogwarts, che aveva frequentato daccapo in seguito alla caduta del Signore Oscuro; non poteva sopportare l'idea di aver perso un anno intero di vita da latitante, e sapeva che questo avrebbe inciso sulla sua futura carriera, ma non aveva avuto altra scelta; e con lei, tutti quelli che erano stati colpiti più o meno direttamente dal morbo di chi stava dalla parte dell'Opposizione e dell'Ordine della fenice.

Hermione, ventitré anni appena compiuti, era diventata una strega eccezionale; paziente, capace, eccessivamente brillante; le sue qualità e la vocazione allo studio l'avevano portata ad iscriversi all'Istituto di Storia della magia di Dublino –il più famoso, in Europa!- e, contemporaneamente, a lavorare in una biblioteca Babbana del Comune per mettere da parte qualcosa. Così, mentre ci si aggirava per il suo piccolo bilocale ottenuto con tante rinunce, si potevano osservare pile di libri di ogni genere troneggiare sulla stanza e tappezzare le pareti, ingombrare l'unica scrivania e il piccolo tavolo a mezzaluna di alluminio laccato in bianco che lei teneva perennemente aperto contro il muro; era il suo tavolo da pranzo, la sua _vera_ scrivania –si concentrava meglio, perché dava sull'unica finestra della stanza- e in genere era anche la postazione di controllo preferita dal suo gatto. La cucina si riduceva a un lavello basso e consunto in alluminio e un piccolo forno a gas; c'era un ripiano, ancorato al muro, anch'esso ricoperto di libri. Chiunque si sarebbe chiesto come potesse cucinare in un luogo simile ma Hermione poteva far bollire l'acqua con una bacchetta, e quello era niente, niente in confronto ai potenti incantesimi di cui era padrona. Avrebbe potuto cuocere un troll in umido, se solo l'avesse voluto, in quell'angusta cucina che dava sul salotto, sullo studio e sulla camera da letto insieme.

I passi di Hermione risultavano delicati sul parquet, quasi avesse una vicina di casa del piano di sotto che non sopportasse i rumori molesti; eppure sotto al suo appartamento c'era una lavanderia, e in quel momento, alle otto e mezzo di sabato sera, era chiusa. Un tappeto logoro di color verde bottiglia dava un po' di tono all'ambiente, ma non poteva nascondere con i suoi angoli arricciati certi vecchi graffi del legno sottostante; segnava inoltre la stanza, rendendola più piccola, alzando i muri a tal punto da farla sembrare un largo corridoio. La luce era anch'essa scarsa, concentrata nei punti chiave dell'abitacolo, dove lei soleva accovacciarsi con un libro in grembo e una tazza di the al limone in mano. La sua coperta in tweed era ripiegata ordinatamente sulla scrivania, segno che era appena stata riposta dopo una lunga giornata di studio.

Non potendo permettersi una libreria grande a sufficienza, Hermione teneva i suoi libri impilati gli uni sugli altri e succedeva che spendesse un pomeriggio a settimana per spolverarli tutti e mantenerli in ordine. Capitava spesso, inoltre, che fra i suoi libri ce ne fossero in prestito due-tre alla settimana provenienti dalla Biblioteca comunale. Libri Babbani, come lo era lei di nascita.

Fra due colonne dominanti di grossi volumi magici, dalla parte opposta dell'appartamento, spuntava il suo gatto Grattastinchi; era acciambellato sull'unica poltrona di stoffa e la guardava spostarsi avanti e indietro da una stanza all'altra con la calma dell'acuto osservatore che era. Erano anni che la vedeva comportarsi in quel modo; appariva determinata, tranquilla, felice a un occhio disattento, ma Grattastinchi non perdeva di vista la sua pupilla. Hermione era perennemente ansiosa. Quando studiava si avvolgeva nella coperta e sprofondava nella poltrona, oppure si accovacciava sul tavolino, penna d'aquila in mano, con una borsa d'acqua bollente, costantemente alla ricerca di _calore_. Non si stupiva, quella maestosa creatura dal pelo fulvo, quando improvvisamente suonava il campanello e lei s'illuminava; dopo qualche minuto di chiacchiere con Harry o dopo un bacio di Ronald, Hermione sentiva il bisogno di togliere uno dei maglioni in lana fatto in casa che indossava a strati quando era da sola. Poi, appena se ne andavano, tornava a far bollire un po' d'acqua per fare il the. Lo prendeva bollente e poi lo lasciava intiepidire fra le mani, assorbendone i caldi raggi attraverso la pelle.

Così, quando quella sera Ronald suonò il campanello di casa Granger, Grattastinchi si stiracchiò e prese a pulirsi il pelo con soddisfazione. Hermione arrivò all'istante, con le scarpe dai tacchi a punta in mano, per aprirgli la porta.

"Herm, tesoro"

"Ehi"

La ragazza sorrise rapidamente, poi si sedette ai piedi della poltrona, sul suo tappeto verde, per indossare le scarpe. Mentre già allacciava il secondo cinturino, il gatto fulvo si arrestò e la squadrò brevemente, poi riprese il suo lavoro con finta indifferenza.

Era molto bella, con quell'abito viola melanzana; sembrava quasi ridare colore alle sue guance, ma non ebbe lo stesso effetto benefico sul suo umore; la mano tremava e mentre lei si rialzava tornò a lisciare le pieghe già ordinate della gonna. Ron, dal canto suo, non si era accorto di niente. La osservava, trepidante, con lo sguardo che ha solo un uomo innamorato. Ai suoi occhi, quei riccioli che irti sfuggivano alla treccia e quei polsi fini che scendevano lungo i fianchi, fra le volute color melanzana, erano semplicemente mozzafiato. Tuttavia, quell'esile mano destra, sapiente portatrice di bacchetta, non volle smettere di tremare.

"Andiamo, sei pronta?"

"Sì…" e con aria decisa Hermione raccolse la bacchetta e lo seguì sotto l'uscio, non prima di aver spento le luci e aver mandato un bacio al gatto ancora seduto con aria scettica sulla poltrona. Grattastinchi rimasse immobile, e neppure il più realista degli uomini avrebbe potuto negare l'aria assorta e preoccupata di quello sguardo d'oro felino che ancora fissava la porta.

Quella sera, Hermione nascondeva decisamente qualcosa.

2.

Harry Potter dormiva beato sul suo divano sfondato in pelle all'incirca da quando era tornato a casa dopo il lavoro; erano già passate un paio d'ore, eppure non voleva saperne di svegliarsi.

Quel pomeriggio da Olivanders c'era stata una nuova consegna di fasci di legni pregiati per bacchette, e dato che il signor Olivanders non era più in grado di fare molto, da solo, Harry aveva passato l'intero mese di giugno a occuparsi del negozio. Certo, questo infieriva leggermente sul suo rendimento all'Accademia degli Auror Londinese, ma non aveva saputo dire di no a un vecchio, seppur strambo, amico. Passava le giornate fra ragazzini che riportavano bacchette rotte con le orecchie ancora rosse e strette fra le dita delle loro madri, gli allenamenti fisici dell'addestramento Auror e il laborioso ripasso degli incantesimi tutti nuovi da imparare che riceveva, in una lista a calligrafia infinitesimale su una pergamena lunga sessanta centimetri il primo di ogni mese da quasi due anni.

Dato che la fine dell'anno scolastico a Hogwarts coincideva con l'acquisto massivo delle bacchette per i maghi del primo anno non potevano permettersi di cominciare ad agosto a prepararle; il signor Olivanders ordinava il necessario già verso febbraio, e a giugno riceveva in quantità massicce i suoi misteriosi ingredienti. Harry non riusciva a frenare la lingua, di fronte a una tale quantità di sostanze magiche sconosciute, tanto che oramai il vecchio mago aveva preso l'abitudine di spiegargli ogni cosa mentre lui si occupava di trasportarla nel negozio.

Olivanders, da quando era stato prigioniero del Signore Oscuro, aveva perso la sua bacchetta ma segnato a vita da quell'esperienza non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di costruirsene una nuova.

Si limitava a venderne, e come le costruisse per Harry era ancora un mistero.

C'era nel retrobottega del negozio una stanza chiusa in cui il giovane mago non aveva il diritto di entrare, e si era –stranamente per i suoi precedenti- attenuto agli ordini, fin ora.

Quel po' di soldi che vi guadagnava, insieme alla piccola fortuna lasciata dai suoi genitori, gli avevano permesso di comprare così giovane un piccolo appartamento ammobiliato, caldo e confortevole. C'erano due stanze, un salotto, una cucina confortevole e un bel caminetto che usava spesso per comunicare con la famiglia Weasley, poiché da quando Edwige era scomparsa non aveva avuto il coraggio di sostituirla.

Fidanzato da più di tre anni con Ginny Weasley, abitava con lei in quella casetta londinese luminosa e centrale – a qualche passo da lì c'erano i negozi, un parco, perfino una stazione della metropolitana Babbana che prendeva regolarmente per sfizio- in cui però spesso e volentieri si ritrovava solo. La ragazza, focosa in aspetto e in modi, era stata scelta come candidata ideale in un viaggio a scopi umanitari in Sud America con una compagnia di maghi. Era in pieno apprendistato di Curatrice e Medimago, e la sua ambizione era stata premiata molto precocemente. Così Harry la vedeva saltuariamente e non poteva fare a meno di sognarla, su quel divano comodo su cui riposava, un giorno no e due sì, perché gli mancava da morire.

Era abituato a stare da solo, lo era stato per tutta la vita, ma da quando era finita la guerra non accettava più le mezze misure. Angoscia, sensi all'erta e incubi bui l'avevano abbandonato solo di recente. Fortunatamente, gli impegni non mancavano mai, e riusciva a distrarsi abbastanza da non soffrire troppo la sua assenza; ma quel giorno, il trentun luglio, era particolare perché era il suo ventitreesimo compleanno, e Ginny gli aveva promesso che _avrebbe cercato di esserci_, quella sera.

3.

Un bel ragazzo dai capelli rossicci e gli occhi di ghiaccio se ne stava imbambolato davanti all'ultima porta del corridoio più lungo che avesse mai visto, con numerosi promemoria che gli svolazzavano sopra la testa cinguettando furiosamente, e fra le braccia un cartone ricolmo di oggetti pesanti. Ronald Weasley, più alto e dinoccolato che mai, aspettava il padre con un po' di apprensione davanti all'ufficio che condividevano da circa una settimana.

Era successo tutto molto in fretta, gli avevano offerto il posto part time rapidamente, e si limitava a seguire il padre e sbrigare le faccende più semplici; era diventato il tuttofare del Dipartimento per l'Uso improprio dei Manufatti Babbani del Ministero.

Era felice di portare a casa un po' di grana, soprattutto perché nel frattempo riusciva a pagarsi gli studi; come Harry, si allenava per diventare un Auror, ma era stato rimandato in troppi corsi a causa del lavoro ed era ancora al primo anno.

"Ron, porta pure tutto dentro, ho buttato le ultime scartoffie di Perkins… Ron, dove sei? Oh, eccoti!"

"Sbrigati pa', se no la mamma si arrabbia molto stasera. È da una settimana che organizza la cena di compleanno di Harry…"

Ronald posò con poca delicatezza il macigno che teneva in braccio poco prima; al di sopra di tutti i libri e gli oggetti infilati alla rinfusa, c'era una foto di lui, Hermione e Harry che sorridevano ai tempi di scuola; dovevano avere dodici anni, a giudicare dal fatto che la ragazza era più alta di entrambi e dal suo sorriso spuntavano due incisivi leggermente sporgenti.

Le sorrise con affetto, poi guardò l'orologio e con uno scatto prese suo padre per la manica della veste e lo tirò con insistenza fuori dall'ufficio. Non era il caso di fare tardi, se ci tenevano alla pelle. Certo, la signora Weasley sapeva come farsi rispettare. Lo dicevano tutti in ufficio.

4.

Mentre il signor Weasley, che per l'occasione indossava una meravigliosa camicia a quadri con la cravatta _ton sur ton_ –come un vero uomo d'affari, vero Harry?-, si accingeva ad aprire la porta della Tana al figlio accompagnato da Hermione, il giovane mago Seamus Finnigan chiacchierava animatamente di Quidditch ingoiando con rapidità sorprendente i biscotti glassati al cioccolato e menta piperita della signora Weasley.

"Tieni caro, e mettili sul tavolo questa volta" lo rammonì Molly, porgendogli un nuovo vassoio e scoccando un'occhiataccia anche a Harry, che rosicchiava lo stesso biscotto da qualche minuto, visibilmente sovrappensiero.

"Grazie, signora Weasley. Dicevo, Arthur, che non capisco come mai si siano rammolliti proprio ora che il Manchester…"

"Seamus, che ti avevo detto? Non potevano farcela, senza il secondo battitore; il sostituto è un fallito e non so nemmeno come sia entrato in squadra…"

"Dev'essere un novellino arrivato quest'anno. Com'è che si chiamava?" soggiunse Harry.

In quel momento, apparvero Hermione e Ron, e Harry non seppe decidere quale dei due fosse più bello. Una coppia perfetta, pensava, mentre osservava il suo migliore amico distribuire pacche a tutti i presenti con quelle sue mani grandi, le spalle larghe, il sorriso spontaneo. Dal canto suo, Hermione era sublime; indossava l'abito che aveva portato, anni prima, in occasione del compleanno di qualcuno –o forse l'aveva indossato già qualche volta? Non importava, era comunque di un'eleganza rara-, un vestito a balze viola con lo scollo a cuore; al collo, sempre lo stesso ciondolo: un medaglione a cuore con un'apertura. Harry non aveva idea se contenesse veramente qualcosa, ma gliel'aveva sempre visto addosso.

Si riscosse solo quando il suo chiassoso amico gli appioppò una manata sulla nuca.

"Auguri, Harry! Hai sentito? Ginny dovrebbe avere una giornata libera… papà prima parlava di una Passaporta nuova, ma…"

"Ron, lascialo respirare" lo rabbonì Hermione, sorridendo dolcemente all'amico. Posò la borsetta di perline ricamate – la sua vecchia e temibile alleata- su una sedia in vimini vicino al caminetto, poi si voltò verso Harry. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle, guardò lungamente quei suoi occhi smeraldini, poi lo strinse a sé con forza sorprendendolo e trainando Ron nell'abbraccio.

"Auguri, caro…"

"Ehi, ce n'è anche per me?"

Arrivò Seamus, ma prima che potesse avvicinarsi si ritrovò con le gambe all'aria e il sedere dolorosamente a terra; cercò una spiegazione verso l'alto, e un'eminente figura dalla testa rossa gli si era posta davanti, con le braccia incrociate, in tutta la sua statura.

"George, che diamine…"

"Finnigan, quante volte devo dirtelo? Tu non farai MAI parte di quel magico trio, mai. D'accordo? Mettitela via, che so io, inscriviti al circolo delle Gobbiglie del Paiolo Magico, vai in vacanza e fatti un Safari… non vedi quanto sono più belli, più interessanti e decisamente superiori al resto del mondo? Lasciali perdere, è un consiglio da amico" e con un occhiolino, gli tese la mano.

Benché avessero una ventina d'anni a testa, in un istante si ritrovarono a rotolare sul pavimento come ragazzini, facendo cadere tutto sul loro passaggio, in balia di una lotta impari; George era più grande, ma Seamus era decisamente robusto. Ci vollero parecchi strilli di Hermione e della signora Weasley, perché Harry e Ron, in preda a una risata interminabile, si decidessero a separarli. Nella zuffa, la borsa di Hermione era finita inspiegabilmente sotto di loro e un rumore di oggetti pesanti –probabilmente altri libri- che cadevano rovinosamente richiamò tutti all'ordine in qualche minuto. Lei raccolse la borsetta, mordendosi un labbro e lanciando un'occhiataccia ai ragazzi. Al solito, non esisteva serata tranquilla in casa Weasley.

5.

In mezzo ad una radura, sul versante ovest di una montagna irta e verdeggiante in piena luce, una figura esile si dava da fare camminando avanti e indietro davanti ad un vecchio secchiello da spiaggia Babbano appoggiato casualmente ad una radice sporgente e mezzo affondato nella terra. Che cosa ci facesse in mezzo alla jungla più nera dell'angolo più sperduto sul suolo brasiliano era un'ottima domanda, ma la cosa più strana di quella radura restava la fanciulla che marciava sui propri passi da più di mezz'ora.

Ginevra Weasley indossava un bellissimo abito di raso verde scuro, era truccata a dovere per un gran gala e i suoi capelli –divenuti lunghissimi, durante il viaggio- aleggiavano attorno alle sue spalle donandole un'aria principesca, imprigionati mollemente da un laccio in tinta col vestito. Peccato che, per l'appunto, fosse mattina presto, e il sole tardasse ad alzarsi per i suoi gusti.

Il cielo ancora scuro lasciava scorgere all'orizzonte uno spicchio di un'arancio caldo e avvolgente che mai avrebbe potuto vedere la luce in Inghilterra.

Ginny guardò la sua bussola per un istante, l'ennesimo in qualche minuto, ma la lucina sul display vibrava con la stessa frequenza di mezz'ora prima.

Non sentiva, dall'alto di quell'area scoscesa e pericolante, le voci dei suoi compagni di viaggio, che si accampavano a qualche chilometro a piedi da li. Tia, Liam e Daniel avevano chiesto di accompagnarla, dopotutto non era il posto più tranquillo in cui stare, soli, di notte; Ginny aveva rifiutato, insistendo sulla propria capacità di self control e sul fatto che fosse armata fino ai denti con la sua semplice bacchetta. In realtà, non voleva che la vedessero così agghindata dopo settimane di abiti smessi e puzzolenti, di caldo afoso e umido e di cibo all'arraffata. Passavano le giornate fra i maghi più poveri della regione per aiutarli a rimettersi in sesto, a guarire gli ammalati offrendo loro servizi e una tenda in cui riposare e per immunizzare quante più persone a rischio per il vaiolo magico, che sebbene fosse stato eradicato in Europa, ancora aleggiava nei paesi caldi dell'emisfero Sud del globo. Era la loro missione, e non avevano di certo bisogno di vestiti eleganti o fronzoli, ma quella notte Ginny aveva frugato in fondo al baule fra le magliette stracce e i suoi utensili e ne aveva estratto un astuccio contente i suoi trucchi, un nastro di raso per i capelli e il suo abito verde leggermente spiegazzato.

Dopo settimane di duro lavoro, sebbene fosse appassionata e volonterosa, era felice di staccare e poter riabbracciare la sua famiglia, e il suo Harry.

Improvvisamente la bussola scottò e lei seppe che era il momento di agguantare il secchiello, ma un rumore di frana e un urlo disumano richiamarono la sua attenzione, e la Passaporta chiuse il suo passaggio definitivamente, ritornando ad essere un semplice oggetto abbandonato.

A niente servirono le settimane di maturazione, controllo, alienazione… Ginny urlò dando aria ai polmoni per liberare tutta la sua frustrazione. Aveva aspettato quel momento per settimane.

Un secondo urlo, a giudicare dal timbro, maschile raggiunse i suoi timpani e bruscamente interruppe le sue imprecazioni.

"AIUTO… AIUTATEMI… SONO QUI"


	2. Chapter 2

_I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you_

6.

Un caldo profumo di pan dolce si fece strada dalla cucina, e la signora Weasley fiutò immediatamente che era il momento di mettere la torta in tavola. L'agitazione era palpabile, Ginny, la sua bambina, sarebbe arrivata da un momento all'altro, e visibilmente gli ospiti non aspettavano altro. C'era Harry che sembrava perso in un'altra dimensione, poi accanto a lui George che discuteva con Ron e Seamus di Quidditch ma che continuava a lanciare occhiate al polso dell'amico per vedere l'ora; infine, Hermione; non alzava più lo sguardo verso nessuno e mogia guardava il suo piatto. Doveva essere fame, _doveva_. Così mandò Ron in cucina per sfornare la torta alla melassa, e si avviò in salotto a svegliare il marito che sonnecchiava accanto al caminetto in attesa che arrivasse sua figlia.

Ai piedi del signor Weasley c'era una pila di regali per Harry e qualche vestito nuovo per Ginny con un sacchetto di dolciumi da portare in Brasile per i suoi compagni, al ritorno. Molly aveva pensato proprio a tutto, tranne a quello che stava per succedere, quella calda sera del 31 luglio.

Ron si alzò di malavoglia e Harry lo seguì in cucina, complice la scia profumata e irresistibile che gli annebbiava la mente nonostante la quantità allucinante di cibo che aveva già ingerito in serata. Ginny non aveva detto a che ora sarebbe arrivata, anzi non ne aveva parlato affatto con lui, dato che non aveva un gufo per risponderle da casa, perciò tutte le notizie le aveva mandate alla Tana. Harry si mosse familiare in cucina e aiutò l'amico a sollevare quell'enorme torta dal forno rovente.

"Manca la glassa, aspetta" disse Ron, rubando una briciola fragrante e infilandola fra le labbra con soddisfazione. Si sciolse all'istante e l'assaporò con gusto. Fece scivolare da una ciotola una golosissima glassa rosa sull'intero dolce, senza tenere conto di alcuna proporzione che non fosse d'accordo con la sua ingordigia. Harry, ridendo, faceva il tifo per lui.

"Di-più! Di-più!"

"Ecco fatto"

"…perché Weasley è il nostro re…"

"Non ricominciare, o è la volta buona che ti meno, ex Capitano dei miei parastinchi!"

E lo minacciò col cucchiaio su cui la glassa si era già cristallizzata a formare una insolita patina rosata.

Tutto quel buon umore non aveva raggiunto la tavolata del salotto. Avevano tutti un'aria assonnata, era mezzanotte passata e la serata si faceva un po' troppo lunga. Il posto di Seamus era vuoto, ma nessuno si era chiesto dove fosse andato a finire quel disgraziato. Charlie, il fratello più vecchio di Ron, era seduto a capotavola e giocherellava con il proprio bicchiere; accanto a lui Bill e Fleur chiacchieravano sottovoce; dal lato opposto sedevano, uno di fronte all'altro, George e Hermione, uno scomposto e comodamente adagiato su due sedie, l'altra rigidamente costretta in una posizione di perfetta immobilità da più di un'ora. Nessuno dei due osava fiatare. Mancava qualcuno, a quel tavolo, e George lo sentiva, gli stracciava il cuore quel silenzio; non ci si abitua alla scomparsa della propria controfigura, del proprio fratello, dell'amico più stretto, più vicino di tutti. Così disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente vedendo quel viso pallido e stanco, sperando di riportare un po' di brio e di spazzare quel freddo siberiano che gli aveva stretto il cuore e minacciato di ucciderlo per l'ennesima volta.

"Ron mi ha detto per voi due. Allora, è vero che ne parlerete stasera ai _vecchi_?" bisbigliò George con aria cospiratrice. Hermione si alzò improvvisamente, con la faccia di chi avesse ingoiato un limone. Il piccolo cuore di metallo sobbalzava sul suo sterno in preda ai suoi stessi battiti. Lo strinse in mano con forza.

"Torno fra un minuto" esalò, con un'aria bizzarra.

Di certo, George si aspettava di tutto, ma non una reazione del genere.

7.

Hermione raccolse la borsetta di perline dalla sedia accanto alla propria e si avviò verso il piano di sopra per entrare nella prima camera che avesse trovato. Si ritrovò davanti al letto sfatto di Ron; sul davanzale della finestra c'era una boccia di vetro vuota, il vecchio Deluminatore e la sua bacchetta. I ricordi la sommersero; in quella stanza, strategie, ansie, affetti, paure, e ancora gioie, disappunto, e amori senza fine… Fissò lo sguardo davanti a sé e lo incontrò nel riflesso di uno specchio antico che ricopriva l'anta di un trasandato armadio a muro la cui vernice si scrostava a tratti lasciando intravedere un colorito scuro e indefinibile. Quell'armadio e quella stanza incorniciavano un ben triste ritratto di lei. Hermione si vide per quello che era, ed era peggio di ciò che temeva. Grottesca, falsa, serpe, _mangiatrice di ricordi_. Il suo cuore Grifondoro apparteneva a un passato sconosciuto; ora c'era solo un'oscurità accecante che le aveva tolto il soffio vitale dalla carne, e quel visino dagli occhi bugiardamente felici non l'incantava più.

Non riuscendo a trattenersi oltre, scoppiò in lacrime. Un nodo alla gola troppo stretto da allentare le opprimeva il respiro, ma non portò nemmeno una mano al viso. Voleva vedere la vera sé, da vicino, per la prima volta in tanto tempo, e anche per l'ultima.

Cercò a tastoni la bacchetta nella borsa, fra i libri crollati e oggetti in quel momento del tutto insignificanti. La bacchetta era scheggiata, ma la sua mano tremante non se ne accorse; la puntò al proprio petto e senza battere ciglio, si guardò per un ultimo, intenso minuto.

Poi, sillabò l'incantesimo. Non sentì i passi di qualcuno dietro di lei, non sentì le sue grida soffocate. Vide tutto nero, tranne il proprio viso, una maschera dolce e nera, sfranta dal rimpianto, poi più nulla: "_Oblivion__…_"

Seamus non si sentiva all'altezza della situazione, e sapeva per certo che non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere ciò che aveva appena visto. La ragazza ora era accasciata fra le sue braccia, il viso rigato di lacrime ma sereno, vuoto. La piccola ruga di tormento che si era accomodata fra le sopracciglia della ragazza anni prima stava lentamente scomparendo sotto ai suoi occhi e lui non aveva idea di cosa significasse; le accarezzava la fronte disperato, in cerca di risposte nascoste, indizi velati nella stanza, sulle pareti, nel corridoio che poteva scorgere da lì ma da cui l'aveva vista pronunciare l'incantesimo senza riuscire a fermarla un attimo prima.

Hermione aveva perso conoscenza, e lui non sapeva cosa fare. Decise che era meglio non parlarne con nessuno. "Hermione, perché?" mormorò fra sé, ancora sotto shock, mentre la stringeva al petto.

Un paio di minuti dopo scendeva le scale con lei in braccio, un peso trascurabile e soffice quanto la stoffa di quell'abito scuro, e si vide correre incontro i due migliori amici della ragazza; non rispose nulla per un po', incapace di farlo. Ingoiò un bicchiere d'acqua e uno di liquore prima di parlare. Si schiarì la gola.

"Penso che abbia avuto un malore, ero appena uscito dal bagno ma mi sono accorto di avervi lasciato la giacca, così ero salito di nuovo, e l'ho trovata a terra in bagno. Aveva perso i sensi"

"Ma… perché? Come…" Ron non si capacitava. "Aveva appena mangiato. Dovremmo portarla al san Mungo."

"Portarmi dove?" mugugnò Hermione, svegliandosi.

Harry, che si era allontanato a recuperare una spugna inumidita per bagnarle il viso, si accasciò improvvisamente contro il lavello con un fragore pazzesco e batté fortemente la nuca. Perse anche lui i sensi e mentre un rivolo caldo gli colava nel colletto della camicia, il mondo gli appariva buio già da un po', _ma questo non lo sapeva nessuno_.

"Cosa sta succedendo qui?" tuonò la signora Weasley, allarmata dal rumore, e precipitatasi immediatamente a controllare il ragazzo a terra. "Per Merlino, non saremo mai tranquilli in questa casa, vero?" singhiozzò in preda all'angoscia, alla vista del sangue di Harry, "ARTHUR!"

"Che c'è?"

"ARTHUR…" ripeté. Una minaccia, un lamento.

Dal salotto accorsero tutti quanti, e alla vista della scena si attivarono per riordinare e dare una mano a trasportare Harry sul divano. Borbottavano tutti sull'idea di chiamare un Medimago, ma aspettavano ancora che Ginny arrivasse e nel mentre gli avevano messo del ghiaccio sotto la nuca. Hermione era scossa ma si era ripresa; districò le braccia che la tenevano inchiodata sulla sedia e si alzò da sé. Prese docilmente la mano di Ron per raggiungere gli altri. Seamus li seguì con il cuore che batteva fortissimo. Cosa era successo? Perché era stato coinvolto, ma soprattutto cosa era successo a Harry?

"Harry, come ti senti?"

Il ragazzo piagnucolò qualcosa di incomprensibile, poi strinse gli occhi e il viso divenne una smorfia di dolore. Molly guardò rapidamente Arthur con l'occhiata tipica di quando cerca rassicurazione. Arthur annuì silenziosamente, poi si avvicinò al giovane mago e gli posò una mano sul viso.

"Hai male?"

"Terribilmente… alla fronte."

"Eppure hai dato una botta di nuca… non capisco."

"Fa male…"

"Molly, prepara un decotto per favore."

"Ok, ok, sto meglio… sto bene." si precipitò Harry, che all'idea di ingoiare qualche medicina aspra aveva qualche remora. Si sentirono tutti più sollevati, ma Hermione sembrava quella più tranquilla. Era da un po' di tempo che nessuno l'aveva vista così _allegra_. Il viso era morbido, le lacrime avevano formato strie leggere perché per sua fortuna non si era truccata; il suo dolore, lancinante e subitaneo, non l'aveva scorto quasi nessuno. E il sorriso di sollievo che aveva avuto, alla vista della smorfia disgustata di Harry che non voleva bere il decotto, l'aveva tranquillizzata. Ron le stringeva ancora la mano con forza, timoroso. Non si capacitava di quella strana combinazione di sfortunati eventi, eppure non riusciva a immaginare come potessero essere correlati. Ben presto tornarono tutti al tavolo, stavolta con un po' d'impazienza. Era passata un'ora dal compleanno di Harry, ma di Ginevra non c'era ancora nessuna traccia, e l'orologio della cucina aveva appena spostato su "pericolo mortale" la lancetta della cadetta dei Weasley.

8.

Ginny non era solo inviperita per aver perso la sua unica Passaporta per tornare a casa quella mattina; aveva anche dovuto scalare un pendio malagevole con il suo vestito più bello rovinandolo irrimediabilmente, e arrivata all'insenatura da cui proveniva la voce che aveva richiesto aiuto, trovò l'ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto rivedere.

"Gin..."

Lei lo squadrò per un istante. L'aria ribelle che lo contraddistingueva da sempre non se n'era andata; era sicuramente _senile_, ormai insediata fra quelle sopracciglia ad ali di falco e quegli occhi di caramello liquido che la scrutavano con aria critica e leggermente sorpresa. Quel ciuffo disordinato di capelli non migliorava di certo il suo aspetto, per non parlare degli abiti logori e insanguinati. No, Michael Corner non era decisamente in buone mani con Ginny, visti i precedenti… eppure non smise di sfidarla con gli occhi finché lei non si decise a chiudere la bocca spalancata e deglutire rumorosamente.

"Si può sapere, per le mutande sporche di Merlino, cosa ci fai tu in un posto così e in questo stato? Fra tutti i posti di questo mondo, tutti, TUTTI, perdiana, tutti… dovevi proprio essere qui? Devo aver fatto qualcosa di veramente brutto nella mia vita passata…"

"Con calma, fai pure, non ho due gambe spezzate in questo momento che mi bloccano il respiro da un'ora e che mi fanno rischiare il collasso da un momento all'altro."

"Sei ferito?" Ginny accorse per tastargli il polso e la fronte, poi con un leggero strappo spezzò su entrambe le gambe gli squarci aperti da chissà che volo a faccia in giù fra le rocce avesse fatto quel deficiente di Corner.

Respirava aritmicamente, col fiato mozzo e il viso sporco, quel ragazzo arrabbiato col mondo.

"Mannaggia a te, cosa ti è venuto in mente?"

"Io lavoro qui, Weasley."

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata fiammeggiante, poi riprese ad osservare le ferite.

"Mi ci vorrebbe la mia attrezzatura, ma non ho portato niente."

"Lo vedo." ingiunse il ragazzo, osservando con curiosità malcelata l'agghindata ragazza mentre si slacciava la chioma. Un ventaglio di capelli rossi gli si aprì addosso e il profumo di agrumi che trattenevano da legati esplose nell'aria. Michael si ritrovò ad arrossire. Ginny spostò un masso appiattito su un lato e glielo mise dietro la schiena, poi lo aiutò ad appoggiarvisi; senza dargli il tempo di dare un ritmo normale al proprio respiro, morse il suo lungo nastro verde e ne ottenne due, poi li usò a mo' di laccio emostatico per entrambe le gambe. Un urlo rabbioso del ragazzo echeggiò nell'antro e in tutto il burrone, facendo sollevare un intero stormo di uccelli dalla foresta del versante a loro visibile.

Lei gli tappò la bocca, poi estrasse la bacchetta dalla scollatura dell'abito scatenando l'ilarità del ragazzo che tossicchiò dolorosamente, e la puntò in aria.

"_Accio Folium Musae Acuminatae!_"

"Hai appena appellato qualcosa per uccidermi?"

"Sei un idiota."

"Seriamente, Weasley. Cosa stai cercando di fare?"

Si zittì quando quattro gigantesche foglie di banano gli piombarono violentemente addosso in una insolita folata di vento.

"Senti un po', so come aggiustare le ossa con la bacchetta, ma primo non l'ho mai fatto…"

"…allora evitiamo e togli il disturbo, che ne pensi?"

"…e secondo, avrò usato così tanta energia da non riuscire nemmeno a fare un Levicorpus per portarti al mio accampamento."

"Dove io non ho assolutamente intenzione di andare, sia chiaro."

"Siamo d'accordo? Sì? Bene. Ora zitto e lasciami concentrare."

"Cerchiamo di capirci… tu non…"

"Zitto ho detto! Sono in apprendistato per diventare Medimago, abbi un po' di fiducia, per tutti i Gargoyle! Com'era? Sì, giusto… _Femur__ emendo._"

Il ragazzo gridò con tutte le sue forze. Gli occhi lacrimanti rivolsero una sorda implorazione alla strega, che si apprestava a riprendere in mano la bacchetta. Le era caduta, ma a giudicare dal rumore secco che aveva prodotto il suo incantesimo nella coscia macilenta del ragazzo, era andato tutto come previsto. Gli scostò i capelli che rimasero all'indietro, fradici di sudore e carichi di polvere e sporcizia. I suoi grandi occhi marroni si agitavano in tutte le direzioni, alla ricerca di un appiglio, di sicurezza. Non aveva idea di che lavoro facesse, ma di sicuro non era qualcosa di facile o non pericoloso. Conosceva bene le manie di Michael sull'esplorare il mondo e fare esperienza . In quel momento però lui piangeva come un bambino, e lei mise da parte il rammarico, il dolore e il suo cuore spezzato.

"Sh, è quasi finito. Su, stai calmo."

"No… basta… non voglio… no…"

"Solo l'altra gamba. Solo un attimo… scusami. _Femur__ emendo._" e puntò la bacchetta all'altra coscia, producendo un secondo crac di ossa rotte, e un grido che si terminò in un lamento da far venire i brividi. Altri stormi si levarono dalle cime degli alberi, questa volta un primo raggio di sole li illuminava. Rimase seduta con la bacchetta in mano qualche minuto, a riprendere fiato, anche lei turbata dal dolore del giovane mago. Eppure era abituata alla sofferenza, alla povertà, alla vicinanza con le persone malate. Perché quelle grida la laceravano dentro? Ginevra si osservò le braccia: erano piene di lividi e sporche come al solito; il vestito era sgualcito, ma non aveva ricambi. Non sapeva come avvisare i suoi genitori che non sarebbe venuta quella sera da loro, e pregava che nessuno si preoccupasse troppo per lei.

Appena un'ora dopo Michael ansimava ancora, e il dolore l'aveva reso delirante. Ginny gli tastò la fronte e scoprì che era bollente. Non c'era niente da fare, doveva passare la giornata con lui e aspettare di ritrovare un po' di forze per tirarlo fuori da quella situazione. Nel frattempo, bendò le cosce del ragazzo con le foglie di banano dopo averle tagliate in più bande. Lo liberò della felpa e della camicia, di li a poco si sarebbe alzata una calura indecente e lei lo sapeva bene; quel petto sudato dalla pelle di bronzo non voleva smettere di salire e scendere a una velocità impressionante; una volta finito il lavoro, ancora inquieta si accovacciò contro la parete rocciosa, ed esausta e si addormentò.

Si svegliò di soprassalto poco dopo, perché il ragazzo in pieno delirio da febbre la chiamava sottovoce. Tastava il suolo con le mani, come accecato dal dolore. Rivoli di sudore gli rigavano la fronte e la gola, perfino il torace. Era fra gli effetti secondari del suo incantesimo? Ginny non lo sapeva; lo guardò preoccupata con mille formule di incantesimi del tutto inutili che le frullavano in mente.

"Ginny… stammi vicino…"

"Come dici?" replicò lei, ancora frastornata e persa nei suoi pensieri.

"Ho paura… stammi vicino."

"Sono qui."

"Dove sei?"

Si avvicinò e gli prese la mano, a disagio ma con sicurezza.

"GIN, DOVE SEI? NON MI LASCIARE DA SOLO… NON MI… LASCIARE… SOLO…"

Michael si addormentò all'improvviso, completamente incosciente di ciò che aveva appena detto. La ragazza sentiva il cuore pulsare, la gola stringersi. Non poté fare a meno di ricordare ogni singolo dettaglio di cos'era successo fra loro; lui voleva un orizzonte più largo, lei desiderava solo stargli accanto; lui l'aveva allontanata e se n'era andato, soffocato da un bisogno smisurato di libertà, lasciandola in balia delle sue paure e del suo dolore, _lui…_

Basta. Harry, c'era Harry con lei e niente contava al mondo più di lui. Si rasserenò improvvisamente, e il balsamo che le addolciva il cuore tornò a fare effetto. Harry l'avrebbe sempre protetta, anche dai suoi stessi ricordi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

10.

Hermione si svegliò con uno strano sapore dolce in bocca; si sentì avvolta da un odore familiare, e quando aprì gli occhi seppe di essere a casa. Saggiò le coperte per raggomitolarvisi sotto, quando al posto di un cuscino trovò un soffice ciuffo di capelli rossi.

Si avvicinò al viso di Ron, e dopo averne respirato l'odore prese a baciarlo lievemente per svegliarlo. Il ragazzo grugnì soddisfatto, allungando un braccio per avvicinarla al petto.

La sera prima erano tornati a casa tardi, di Ginevra non si era più saputo niente ma avevano tutti liquidato l'accaduto pensando che fosse stata troppo occupata e doveva sicuramente aver perso la passaporta. L'aveva quindi accompagnata a casa, ma l'ora e il malore di Hermione lo avevano convinto a passare la notte da lei. Era rimasto sconvolto, quando la ragazza invece di tergiversare – _cosa penseranno i tuoi genitori di me?_- gli aveva proposto semplicemente di dormire nel suo letto. Non era da lei farsi pochi scrupoli, eppure ora sentiva finalmente la situazione in pugno. Dalla guerra ad oggi, Hermione era sempre rimasta un po' schiva e la sua riservatezza aveva spesso minato alla loro relazione. Quel cambiamento improvviso per lui significava molto; che si fosse finalmente messa il cuore in pace? Hermione gli accarezzò i capelli ancora per qualche minuto. Adorava quel contatto, adorava non svegliarsi sola nel suo letto, e soprattutto era felice di non sentire nessun peso sul cuore nell'aver agito in quel modo.

Grattastinchi saltò sul letto con uno scatto felino e venne a salutarla strofinando la fronte con la sua, e senza volerlo, quella di Ronald con la coda. Si misero a ridere e lo accarezzarono insieme, fino a che lui non richiamò l'attenzione sul fatto che era decisamente passata l'ora in cui solitamente riceveva la sua razione di cibo.

Hermione fu la prima ad alzarsi.

"Resta a letto, ti preparo qualcosa." Gli disse, sorridendo.

11.

Harry non capiva dove si fosse cacciato. Ricordava abbastanza bene di essere tornato a casa molto tardi, dato che la signora Weasley, che aveva paura per la brutta botta che aveva preso svenendo contro il mobile della cucina, aveva insistito perché restasse il più a lungo possibile. Era arrivato, aveva chiuso la porta e buttato le chiavi sul divano per andare subito a letto; in effetti, aveva dimenticato perfino di lavarsi i denti. Ricordava con certezza anche si essersi sdraiato sotto al piumone e di aver pensato che quel letto era freddo, senza Ginny. Si era anche addormentato in fretta, tutto sommato, ma poi doveva essersi perso un tasselo. Aveva appena aperto gli occhi, infatti, quando attorno a lui si delineò un'oscura radura. Il suo cuscino era diventato un masso scomodo e freddo e la sua coperta una montagna inconsistente di foglie secche. Il soffitto era scomparso assieme alle pareti, lasciando posto a un bosco dall'aspetto familiare. Gli alberi alti e fitti coprivano ogni angolo di cielo ma era notte fonda, e si sentiva solo il canto lontano di un cuculo. Si alzò appoggiandosi sui palmi, poi li strofinò sulla veste – perché indossava una _veste_?- e si guardò attorno infreddolito. Era convinto di essere già stato in quel posto, ma non avrebbe saputo dire quando. All'improvviso si voltò, e si mise a seguire un rumore quasi impercepibile; ogni passo gli dava un senso di déjà vu. Man mano che avanzava il rumore diventava più chiaro e diffuso, gli sembrava di ascoltarlo con le cuffiette dell'mp3 – era durato poco, il suo vecchio mp3, dato che era un retaggio di Dudley-. Ecco che gli parve di sentire con chiarezza una voce femminile soffusa e gradevole che sembrava fatta apposta per curare, rinforzare l'interlocutore. Parlava piano, carezzevole, ovattata. Harry credette di essere vittima di un _muffliato_; il rumore era smorzato, come quando i Ghermidori erano passati accanto a lui ed Hermione durante il viaggio alla ricerca degli Horcrux, e le loro voci seppur vicine gli apparivano lontane a causa dei sortilegi difensivi. Si sedette accanto all'origine di quel suono dolce e straziante al contempo; anche volendo, non poteva farne a meno; rimase immobile e l'ascoltò parlare, indeciso, ebbro: gli era terribilmente familiare, tanto da aprirgli uno squarcio nel cuore. Si sentì preda di una nostalgia senza fine, come quando pensava alla sua infanzia e sapeva di non poterne avere un bel ricordo; da piccolo si era sempre costruito dei ricordi con la sua famiglia. Conosceva i nonni, gli zii e i suoi genitori; erano tutti persone bellissime, nei suoi occhi di bambino; la sua mamma aveva una voce strepitosa e gli raccontava storie tutte le sere, nei suoi ricordi inventati, e il suo nonno paterno era il vecchietto più furbo di tutti. Si portò una mano al viso per scoprire che stava piangendo… e che non aveva gli occhiali. Sapeva, per un motivo inspiegabile, di essersi perso in un sogno e che quell'ambiente non era reale. Forse… forse era un ricordo seppellito? E quella voce femminile, così dolce, così suadente, era quella di sua madre? Che fosse riuscito a riaprire la porta dei ricordi di quando era un bambino piccolo? L'idea lo riempiva di euforia; sentì le bollicine della gioia solleticargli la gola e smise di piangere. Improvvisamente però il sogno gli si chiuse attorno fino a soffocarlo per poi scomparire nel buio di una porta di legno massiccio. Harry strinse le mani sul collo per liberarsi e tornare a respirare, ma non poté. Era appena stato chiuso fuori da una stanza, nella sua mente, in cui pensava di non essere mai entrato. Tentò invano di riaprirla, non seppe girare la maniglia e si svegliò di soprassalto nel suo letto, con i sudori freddi. Fece due profondi respiri, ancora disorientato; poi agguantò la sveglia per scoprire che erano già le undici e mezzo. Imprecò fra due sbadigli. Che razza di sogno, non era proprio riuscito a riposarsi.

La sera prima aveva avuto problemi ad addormentarsi perchè era preoccupato per Ginny, ma non aveva voluto dire niente per non inquietare la signora Weasley; inoltre, quella botta sulla nuca gli aveva impedito di mettersi comodo e aveva dormito malissimo; era sicuro che anche nel sogno lo avesse sentito, altrimenti non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di un grosso sasso al posto del cuscino. Scosse la testa, quel sogno era davvero bizzarro, eppure l'idea che avesse un fondo di verità, che alla base di tutto ci fosse un nesso con il suo passato, magari a testimonianza dei tempi in cui viveva con i suoi genitori, quest'idea lo rese ottimista, combattivo, orgoglioso.

Si alzò con un gran mal di testa, frastornato ma deciso. Aveva tempo fino all'ora di pranzo, poi sarebbe dovuto andare a recuperare la lista degli incantesimi del mese di agosto. Niente vacanze estive, all'accademia degli Auror.

12.

Doveva essere pomeriggio inoltrato, quando Michael Corner apriva gli occhi dopo un sonno offuscante e senza fine; improvvisamente sentì un gran brivido di freddo e ricordò tutto, ma guardandosi attorno non vide nessuno. Preoccupato, si alzò malamente a sedere e si osservò le gambe; non aveva il coraggio di muoverle, il dolore che aveva provato gli faceva stringere i visceri al solo pensiero.

Essere nella grotta lo proteggeva sicuramente dal caldo pomeridiano, ma vi era un'umidità tale da rendere l'aria irrespirabile; desiderò con tutto se stesso trovarsi in un altro posto; sul torace imperlato di sudore pendeva un ciondolo a forma di pentagono. Lo scostò al di sopra di una spalla, come se quel peso sul petto fosse insopportabile. Dove si era cacciata Ginny?

Un rumore roccioso attirò la sua attenzione, e per la paura contrasse i muscoli delle cosce; inspiegabilmente, con suo gran sollievo, non avvertì alcuna fitta. Ginevra gli aveva aggiustato entrambe le gambe; si ritrovò a gattonare, ancora debole e ondeggiante nei movimenti, verso il bordo scheggiato che pendeva a strapiombo sul burrone; la ragazza era visibilmente occupata ma gli dava le spalle, avvolta nei suoi capelli come in uno scialle, così si avvicinò ancora di più e lei sobbalzò per lo spavento.

"Ti sei svegliato."

"Sto meglio, grazie."

"Grazie a te, sei praticamente guarito da solo, vero?" fu la sua risposta avvelenata.

Rimase un attimo in silenzio, osservandola far volteggiare un finissimo filo d'acqua lungo quasi un chilometro dal fiume che scorreva sotto di loro a una ciotola di foglie intrecciate fra le sue mani.

"E così, l'incantesimo acuminato non era per uccidermi… ti ringrazio."

Ma Ginny lo ignorò completamente.

"Ti sto parlando, potresti almeno fare finta di ascoltarmi."

La ragazza finì di riempire la ciotola – non era ancora pratica facile per lei quell'incantesimo- dopodiché con un gesto rapido e misurato che sembrava aver ripetuto una miriade di volte tirò fuori un oggetto tondeggiante dall'aria Babbana dalle pieghe dell'abito e lo accese con un pulsante.

"Cos'è?"

Lei lo osservò lampeggiare, con aria esultante, completamente distratta, e stava per alzarsi quando Michael le agguantò un polso. La bussola le cadde di mano e volò dritta giù nel burrone.

"Sei… veramente… un'idiota Corner! Come credi che farò adesso per trovare un'altra Passaporta? Non ci voleva… prima mi fai perdere quella per stamattina, poi distruggi ogni possibilità di trovarne un'altra!"

"Come facevo a sapere che un gingillo Babbano poteva dirti come trovare una Passaporta, perdiana? Dimmelo!"

"Quel _gingillo_ l'aveva costruito mio padre!"

"Bene, cosa vuoi fare? Andare a prenderlo? Vacci!"

"Levati di torno, prima che ti affatturo!"

"Avanti, Weasley ..."

"Ho detto LEVATI! Vuoi che vada a riprenderlo? Adesso ci vado. Per la barba di Merlino, adesso scendo questo fottuto pendio… mi fratturo il collo… e saremo tutti contenti, OK?"

E senza preavviso, crollò sulle proprie ginocchia, in lacrime. Scagliò la ciotola d'acqua contro la parete in un impeto di rabbia, e il contenuto si riversò a terra scorrendo in rivoletti fino ai suoi piedi. Michael era rimasto immobile, non aveva idea di che cosa fare.

"Senti, so che è colpa mia."

_Sì, lo è_, pensava Ginevra infuriata fra le lacrime; non riusciva a pensare a come avrebbe fatto per ritrovare la bussola, e quel ragazzo l'aveva di nuovo messa nei guai. Inoltre non sopportava l'idea di avergli fatto un favore, quando si era ripromessa anni fa di non avere più niente a che fare con lui. Gli aveva aggiustato le gambe… avrebbe dovuto pestarci sopra finché erano ancora rotte e frantumargliele del tutto! Addio avventura, addio viaggi per il mondo, bastardo…

"Gin, ascoltami per favore." Mormorò lui, prendendole le spalle, "Scusa, sono stato uno stronzo."

Lei non riuscì a rispondergli dalla rabbia; si vergognava terribilmente di aver pianto davanti a lui, così si divincolò e si asciugò gli occhi. Michael Corner, il suo miglior nemico; il suo peggior amico. Raccolse la bacchetta e appellò la Bussola. Ancora. Ancora una volta. Strinse più forte sull'impugnatura. Niente da fare, o era rotta oppure la corrente del fiume l'aveva già portata così lontano da renderla irraggiungibile.

Si avvicinò intimamente al ragazzo e gli strappò di dosso un laccio per legarsi i capelli –con i capelli sciolti, non riusciva a pensare-; lui si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo ma non osò dirle niente. Temeva quel suo silenzio quasi più di una sfuriata, ma soprattutto era colpa sua se si erano cacciati in quella situazione, e lo sapeva bene; era colpa sua, anche, se lei era in quello stato e se lo era da prima di aiutarlo, perché lui sapeva di averla spinta a odiarlo molti anni prima di quel giorno. Lo sapeva e nonostante tutto ciò che aveva fatto per soffocarla, la vocina della verità era riemersa nella sua mente da quando aveva rivisto la strega; gli aveva tenuto a freno la lingua quando quella di Gin si era fatta tagliente, quando l'aveva vista e avrebbe voluto urlarle contro cosa ci facesse li, in quel momento, in quell'angolo di mondo perso, quando lui aveva fatto di tutto per dimenticarla e andare avanti, per soffocarla e farla scomparire; L'aveva ignorata, maltrattata, umiliata e rifiutata, esclusivamente per orgoglio. Quella stessa voce, per orgoglio, gli aveva impedito di stringerla al petto, di chiederle cosa fosse diventata, di accarezzarle il viso, di chiederle se anche lei sentiva quel vuoto, quel vuoto nel cuore che lei gli aveva lasciato dentro perché una voce simile è viscerale, assoluta, necessaria. Ma lui non l'aveva voluta, ed era per questo che la odiava; non si sentiva libero, libero di fare tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto. Gin era sempre stata la personificazione di quella sua voce interiore; all'inizio della loro amicizia gli era parsa così simile a lui da rimanerne incantato; fra loro c'era una coesione, un'intimità di pensiero perfetta… come due cellule dello stesso tessuto, come due parole dello stesso incantesimo. Gin era un'ancora per lui, in tutti i sensi; lo trascinava in superficie quando voleva, se ne aveva bisogno, ma erano legati in un modo tale che lei aveva in mano il potere di farlo sprofondare. Non voleva sentire quella voce quando sbagliava, voleva sbagliare e basta. Non voleva sentirla quando prendeva una strada perché se l'avesse sbagliata, almeno alla fine del viaggio l'avrebbe capito da sé; ma Gin questo non glielo avrebbe mai permesso, perché non sopportava che lui sbagliasse, non poteva permettere che si ferisse. Voleva proteggerlo, e all'inizio questo gli era parso una cosa meravigliosa. Poi aveva cominciato a sentire quella voce troppo spesso; e lei diceva cose scomode, verità che non voleva sentire, che non voleva vedere con i suoi occhi da sedicenne appassionato e ribelle. Si era allontanato da lei, semplicemente per questo. Non era capace di sopportarla, una voce così forte e così chiara. Forse nemmeno a ventun anni suonati.

"Gin".

"Stai zitto, un attimo. Senti anche tu delle voci?" Sussurrò lei, con la voce umida di pianto, strappandolo ai ricordi. Nel silenzioso cinguettio della giungla si sentivano distintamente il rumore delle cascate sottostanti… e una cupa, rozza voce maschile. Ginny stava per urlare e chiedere soccorso, ma Michael le tappò la bocca e imprigionandola in un abbraccio la costrinse a seguirlo in fondo alla grotta in silenzio. Le sussurrò di non fare alcun rumore e lei obbedì, non senza lanciargli un'occhiataccia. Un rumore di oggetti pesanti appena gettati a terra alla rinfusa la convinse che qualcuno, una decina di metri la sopra, aveva appena deciso di fare una pausa dopo una lunga camminata. Riuscì a liberarsi la bocca dalla mano del ragazzo con uno strattone, ma per il busto sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche.

"Michael, si può sapere cosa ti passa per la testa? Ti sei del tutto rimbecillito a forza di vivere nella jungla?"

"Scema." Sussurrò di rimando, senza mollare la presa su di lei.

Le spalle fini e cosparse di lentiggini della ragazza non lo avrebbero intimidito se solo fosse stata più vestita e non fosse stata la prima donna che lui vedeva dopo mesi di vita da eremita. Non lei, non lei, non lei gridava la sua mente. Un'eco lontano cercava di ammaliarlo, proveniva dal torace o giù di lì, e diceva il contrario…

Deglutì, con il cuore rapido in petto, e la lasciò andare solo quando gli schiamazzi si furono allontanati abbastanza una decina di minuti dopo. Allora andò a riprendere la propria felpa e sfoderò la bacchetta. Se la ripulì sui pantaloni e li rattoppò con due colpi di _Reparo_. Richiamò più acqua dalle cascate, dalla zona sud dell'area scoscesa, quella opposta alla direzione presa dagli uomini; riempì una vasca immaginaria che galleggiava a mezz'aria.

"Non possiamo più restare qui. Partiamo tra dieci minuti." Disse, ancora occupato a rigirare la bacchetta in aria. Ginevra lo osservò fare con aria scettica.

"Chi erano?"

"Banditi."

"Maghi?"

"Sì." E cominciò a spogliarsi, un indumento alla volta, sotto lo sguardo confuso della ragazza.

"Cosa cercano?" tentò lei un'altra volta, lievemente in imbarazzo ma decisa a estorcergli informazioni. Lui sentì l'angolo della bocca incresparsi in un sorriso; era decisamente troppo curiosa. Curiosa, e _preoccupata_. Al solito, pensò con l'amarezza in bocca di un ricordo che lascia il segno.

"Dipende da cosa c'è da rubare… è la seconda volta che li incontro da queste parti, ed entrambe le volte mi hanno portato via tutto…"

"Potresti smetterla di…" soggiunse Ginevra, cercando di guardare altrove mentre lui restava in mutande. Si portò i capelli dietro un orecchio sbuffando.

"E tu potresti raccogliere la tua bacchetta e sorreggermi l'acqua mentre mi lavo? Mi do una sciacquata veloce perché non resisterei a mezz'ora di marcia in questo stato."

Lei non rispose, ma obbedì, e quando Michael fu sicuro che lei sostenesse la massa d'acqua di circa un metro cubo, posò la bacchetta a terra, nudo, e vi ci si immerse. L'acqua era fresca, lo rinfrancò; si muoveva lentamente al suo interno, come avvolto di una sostanza eterea; le cicatrici sulle sue gambe erano arrossate, ma non erano le uniche sul suo corpo. Ne era smisuratamente carico. Ginny non riuscì a impedirsi di sbirciare almeno una volta; l'intero corpo del ragazzo era un fascio di muscoli, ma quelle cicatrici la segnarono dentro; un tempo, avrebbe fatto di tutto, se fosse stata accanto a lui, per impedirgli di farle apparire. Erano frutto di quelle situazioni che lui voleva, in cui a decidere era la sorte, e che lei disprezzava. Per lei era impensabile gettarsi a capofitto in qualcosa che non fosse minimamente stato pensato; per lui lo era il contrario. E quelle cicatrici erano un muto ritratto del loro diverbio.  
Tuttavia si ritrovò ad arrossire, a pensare a tutt'altro; perché quelle cicatrici erano sue, sue di Michael, ed erano quasi… quasi belle. Espansioni del suo carattere, della sua forza vitale, del suo coraggio e della sua intrepidità.

"Cosa mi avevi detto che facevi, di lavoro?"

"Non te l'avevo detto" le sorrise lui senza pudore, scoprendola a guardarlo. Con un ghigno soddisfatto si voltò di schiena e continuò a sorridere fra sé.

Ginny mosse la bacchetta, e in un attimo lui si ritrovò in una massa gelida che si apprestava a solidificarsi attorno al suo corpo nonostante i quaranta gradi all'ombra che vigevano nella grotta. Prese a tremare incontrollatamente, le sue labbra divennero spaventosamente viola e il suo viso pallido.

"Raccolgo legno magico e sostanze per bacchette… ora mi lasci andare, per favore?"

Con una risata, Ginevra lo avvolse in una nube di acqua calda e vapore, provocando un grido di frustrazione. Gli si avvicinò beffarda e gli fece una linguaccia; lui scoppiò a ridere e lei, non riuscì a impedirselo, rise con lui; per un tempo limitato, era stata in stretta confidenza con quel ragazzo, il tutto si era concluso in modo brusco – un brutto ricordo da spazzare via- e in quel momento erano soli in mezzo al nulla; chi avrebbe potuto dir loro qualcosa? Chi avrebbe potuto giudicarla, se fosse stata cedevole innanzi al suo stesso cuore? Gli alberi? Ginevra non volle pensarci, non volle riflettere un attimo. Lo avrebbe fatto dopo, ne era certa. Non sapeva se avrebbe rimpianto quella giornata, ma era sicura invece di una cosa… si scontravano di continuo, come presi da una strana febbre adolescenziale, incapaci di ragionare; eppure non lo avevano mai fatto, non si erano mai comportati così; lui non era mai stato così freddo e distante, e lei così spiritosa e provocante… quel loro legame, strano, ambiguo come lo era sempre stato, sembrava non essere scomparso e con esso la loro intimità reciproca.

"Brucia, per dio! Vuoi fare qualcosa? Ahi… muoviti!"

"Così impari a buttare la mia bussola giù da un dirupo." Disse lei, sciogliendo istantaneamente la bolla d'acqua e rimandandola verso il fiume. Si fermò a mezz'aria quando il ragazzo, ora seminudo, le si avvicinò rapidamente con aria fintamente bellicosa, per solleticarle i fianchi e farla cadere.

"E così, io avrei buttato giù la tua bussola?"

Si ritrovarono a terra, la bolla d'acqua esplose su di loro infradiciandoli dalla testa ai piedi, e rotolarono ridendo sul pavimento della grotta.

"Ah ... smettila ... Micki , smettila ! "

Michael la sovrastava. Non aveva mai voluto vedere quanto era bella; si limitò a fissare i suoi occhi smeraldini per qualche istante, estasiato da quello spettacolo; illuminavano l'intera grotta… ma lui fece bruscamente ritorno alla realtà. L'aveva appena chiamato Micki. Una miriade di pensieri e ricordi senza data gli affollavano la mente; e quella voce, quella voce senza tempo gli strinse la bocca dello stomaco. Non sapeva quanto l'averla allontanata da sé l'avesse poi ferita, o forse non aveva mai voluto saperlo per non danneggiare se stesso; ma non poteva permettersi di riaprire una ferita in lei che forse sanguinava ancora. Si allontanò per sedersi un po' più in là, leggermente scosso. Nel cielo passavano rapide nubi, e come da una finestra poterono osservarle tutte attraversare l'entrata della loro grotta. Michael rimase seduto a lungo, con lei accanto, senza voltarsi più a guardarla; fissava un punto vuoto all'orizzonte. Dal canto suo, Ginny non mosse più un dito. Sentiva di aver appena sprofondato entrambi i piedi in un deserto di sabbie mobili. Non stava andando nella direzione giusta, lo sapeva, e il battito frenetico del suo cuore ne era un'ulteriore conferma. Quelle risate, quel dolceamaro pizzicore al cuore erano un campanello d'allarme… non doveva aprire le porte ai ricordi felici. Inspiegabilmente, tutto il male che si erano fatti le sembrava lontano anni luce; desiderava essere in quel luogo, lo desiderava con tutto il cuore, perché lui era una persona luminosa e appassionata, perché le era proibito, e il senno l'aveva lasciato a chi il cuore non voleva seguirlo. In quelle terre, lontano da casa, lontano da Harry, non poteva soffermarsi a lungo sui suoi pensieri; agiva d'istinto, si riposava poco e bene, respirava aria nuova, saggiava la cruda realtà del mondo e se rimaneva invischiata in situazioni improbabili le affrontava di petto, anche se queste potevano significare la sua rovina. In quel momento, si sentì per la prima volta vicina ai pensieri di Michael.

"È ora di andare, sei pronto?"

Michael squadrò la ragazza che con aria risoluta gli tendeva una mano.

"Ci puoi contare."

Ginevra fece per usare la bacchetta ma fu preceduta dal ragazzo. Michael si posizionò a gambe larghe, in posizione stabile, sull'orlo del burrone e sollevò la bacchetta al di sopra del fiume.

Cominciò un complicato movimento di mani che finì per continuare con la sola bacchetta; arrancando all'indietro, i capelli spazzati sulla fronte da un vento che proveniva dal basso, prese la ragazza per l'avanbraccio e l'avvicinò a sé. L'odore del fiume riempì loro le narici e ben presto l'acqua, in un turbine alto e imponente, li raggiunse e li sollevò fino a dieci metri più sopra.

Atterrarono senza troppi danni con i piedi sul suolo, ma stavolta erano bagnati sul serio. Michael ebbe un po' di vertigini per la fatica ma tenne duro, e si voltò verso di lei, con una mano sulla fronte a mo' di visiera; la luce del Sole era bassa, aranciata, potente e s'infiltrava senza problemi fra i rami degli alberi, attingendo un colpo all'uno, un colpo all'altro dei suoi occhi scuri.

Un paio di metri più in là, completamente illuminata dal tramonto, Ginny si strizzava la chioma in una lunga, interminabile treccia bagnata. Si scambiarono uno sguardo silenzioso. Distolsero entrambi gli occhi nello stesso istante, scottati dagli stessi pensieri e dagli stessi ricordi.

"Per la miseria, guarda che spreco."

Una bracciata di legna anonima giaceva bagnata ai suoi piedi.

"Che roba è?"

"Legno magico. Quello che ho raccolto io cercando quel dannato albero per settimane in questa dannata jungla… e ora è fradicio. Quel babbeo non è stato capace di…"

"…raccoglierlo tutto quando se n'è andato? Ma ti sei fatto mettere nel sacco da un Troll?"

"Non mi sono fatto mettere nel sacco da nessuno!" ringhiò lui, scaldandosi.

"Sono stati loro a spezzarti le gambe?" chiese lei, intimorita da quello che aveva appena pensato. Lui non disse niente ma annuì, scalciando la sua merce ormai inutile giù dal dirupo.

"Chi sono, Michael?"

"Penso siano gli stessi Ghermidori che scorrazzavano per il mondo alla ricerca del tuo _fidanzato_ durante l'Occupazione del Signore Oscuro. Non avendo più un lavoro veramente remunerativo si sono ripiegati su qualcosa che non implicasse direttamente la loro pellaccia…"

"Dubito che siano venuti qui per caso."

"..."

"Michael… ti hanno _seguito_?"

Lui non rispose, le piantò gli occhi addosso con rabbia e timore assieme. Ginny si avvicinò piano piano e gli posò una mano sulla guancia; lui non si mosse, ma guardò altrove, infastidito. Si vergognava di qualcosa. Ginevra non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse successo, ma di sicuro l'avrebbe messo sotto torchio e appena tornata a Londra avrebbe sottoposto il tutto a un'inchiesta del Ministero e avrebbe calcato sia con Harry che con Ron; era decisamente un lavoro da Auror. Chi erano quei ladri? E soprattutto, erano organizzati? Michael le aveva detto di essere stato braccato due volte da quegli individui e questo la convinse che non c'era niente di casuale nella loro apparizione in Brasile.

Doveva assolutamente vederci più chiaro.

"Gin." Mormorò il ragazzo, indicando con lo sguardo la sua mano. Lei si riscosse e la ritirò immediatamente. Poi gli sorrise.

"Andiamo."

Stava per fare buio, quando s'incamminarono lungo il sentiero a ritroso che portava all'accampamento dei maghi. Gin era silenziosa, fin troppo.

Michael sentiva la gola secca e non sapeva cosa dire; si era sentito così libero, fino a quel momento. Al solito lei aveva guastato tutto; camminava davanti a lui, a piedi nudi e con le sue scarpe eleganti in mano assieme alla bacchetta, mentre il vestito le scivolava addosso completamente fradicio. Le onde di quel corpo fine erano un miraggio per gli occhi; Michael cercava di guardare la strada per non inciampare in qualche pianta, ma non la smetteva di perdersi nel _verde_ sbagliato. Gin aveva un fisico tremendamente invitante. Il mago si sporse in avanti per raggiungerla e le prese la mano. Sapeva che non poteva averla, perché non gli apparteneva e mai gli era appartenuta; non l'aveva neanche mai voluta, ma aveva bisogno di quella sua mano; non poteva farne a meno. Ignorò con determinazione lo sguardo confuso della ragazza e allungò il passo, con lo stomaco che oramai gorgogliava sonoramente.

Ginevra rise sommessamente; non si capacitava ancora della fortuna che aveva avuto. Il suo migliore amico era di nuovo con lei. Quella sua mano calda, ruvida e umida però le aveva annodato lo stomaco; aveva paura dei suoi sentimenti, del suo passato e di quello che poteva scaturirne se non imparava a trattenersi prima di oltrepassare la linea sottile su cui camminano tutti gli amici; un uomo e una donna che condividono tutto, o che l'hanno condiviso, sono destinati a una forma di collisione. Stava a lei decidere quale; non ne aveva prevista nessuna, ma stava semplicemente ignorando la sua mente; non voleva sentire ramanzine, non voleva sentirsi in colpa; era da anni che sentiva il bisogno di vuotare il sacco, spiegarsi con Michael e chi tirava i fili nell'ombra del mondo le aveva appena dato una possibilità inaspettata quanto attesa.

Arrivarono al campo, dove trovarono i ragazzi intenti a preparare da mangiare. Tia si precipitò verso la sua compagna, con ancora il cucchiaio di legno in mano, felice di ritrovarla. Era una giovane strega di colore, bella come un narciso e buona come il pane. Si erano volute bene subito, perché condividevano la stessa passione e gli stessi sogni. Ginny l'adorava; era quasi come se l'avesse conosciuta da sempre, e parlare con lei era facile, razionalizzava sempre ogni cosa e le sembrava tutto più chiaro quando poi ci ripensava da sola. La strinse a sé quando se la ritrovò addosso, un po' sorpresa e un po' no, per l'entusiasmo.

"Ginny, pensavo saresti tornata domani! Allora? Raccontami! Com'è andata a casa? Te li hanno dati quei famosi dolcetti inglesi di cui parlava tua mamma?"

"Tia…" cercò di fermarla lei, con un sorriso bieco.

"E Harry, vieni ha reagito?"

Michael le scoccò un'occhiata insofferente. Era rimasto in disparte, ma accanto a Gin fino a quell'istante. Scostò la mano dalla sua e si avvicinò agli altri per chiedere se ci fosse qualcosa da mangiare anche per loro. Si ritrovò a chiacchierare con Daniel mentre egli cucinava; era un ragazzo solare, ambizioso e gentile; parlava con voce stentorea del loro percorso e non la smetteva di fargli domande. Era sinceramente affascinato dallo stile di vita di Michael, che nonostante dicesse di essere un lavoratore stagionale trascorreva una vita da nomade in giro per i vari paesi, alla ricerca di oggetti rari e sostanze magiche. Nel frattempo, Ginny aveva trascinato la ragazza verso la loro tenda, e mentre si spogliava e si metteva dei vestiti puliti ma slavati la rimbrottava senza remore.

"Come avrei potuto immaginare che tu avessi perso la Passaporta? Insomma, Ginny… io non ti capisco… e sai qual è la parte peggiore? Non mi sembri nemmeno tanto delusa di esserti persa il compleanno del tuo fidanzato."

"Questo non è vero!" l'aggredì Ginny, che si morse il labbro subito dopo.

Era verissimo. Era talmente presa dal presente che non si era affatto preoccupata di ciò che avrebbero potuto pensare Harry e la sua famiglia di quello che le stava succedendo.

"E poi, che razza di storia è mai questa? Ti ritrovi sul ciglio di un pendio per una giornata intera con questo tipo che conosci già, insomma una possibilità su un milione… lui… chi è?"

"Tia, tu devi promettermi una cosa…"

"Gin, questo ragazzo cosa rappresenta per te?"

"Era il mio migliore amico, ma…"

"Sì, ma ora. Ora, cosa rappresenta? È una minaccia, per voi due? Per tu ed Harry?"

"Tia, non…"

"Ti teneva la mano."

"Sì. Ma anche da amici, eravamo molto intimi."

"Che cosa intendi dire?"

Ginevra dubitò per la prima volta del suo rapporto con Tia. Non perché lei fosse una persona inaffidabile o stupida ma nemmeno insensibile… semplicemente, perché non aveva mai parlato a nessuno del suo rapporto con Michael, nemmeno a Harry. Si vergognava, era ancora confusa, dopo tanti anni. L'idea che qualcuno la sapesse così fragile l'aveva sempre spaventata. Fra lei e Harry, poi, era successo tutto un po' di fretta; non le era stato così difficile avvicinarsi a lui quando con Michael avevano preso strade diverse… certo, non l'aveva scelto lei questo… ma, insomma, diamine! Cosa stava pensando? Ed era sempre stata innamorata di Harry. Di questo non aveva mai dubitato nemmeno un secondo; ma nei momenti più neri della guerra, del suo dolore, non c'erano stati né Harry né Michael. Aveva sopportato tutto da sola.

"Tia, non saprei spiegartelo a parole," cominciò, e pronunciò una frase sottovoce con la bacchetta in mano, poi "ma se vuoi posso farti leggere questo."

Una montagna di pergamene dall'aria curata, cucite da un lato in una specie di manoscritto le si materializzò in mano. La tese all'amica, con un po' di timore negli occhi. Tia lo capì immediatamente e le sorrise, cercando di rassicurarla.

"Ti prometto che non ti giudicherò."

"Grazie, amica."

"Dai, fila a mettere qualcosa sotto ai denti."

"Ne parliamo dopo, ok? Se avrai finito di leggerlo."

"Certo, ma ho una domanda. Non hai paura che te lo leggano? Non hai messo né tolto nessuna protezione."

"È un frammento del mio diario, ma lo tengo in un posto che non conosce nessuno e posso evocarlo solo io, quindi non mi è mai successo che lo leggessero. Se volevo che fosse letto, bastava farlo apparire. E viceversa." Le sorrise, prima di uscire dalla tenda.

Tia guardò l'amica andarsene con un po' d'apprensione; sentiva addosso l'inquietudine con cui la ragazza le aveva teso il diario, quasi fosse un pezzo del suo cuore. Mettersi a nudo in quel modo davanti a un'amica significava molto, e soprattutto significava che Ginny non poteva più portare quel peso da sola, e che aveva bisogno di un suo consiglio. Sperò in cuor suo che non ci fosse nulla di troppo complicato, ma vista l'espressione di quel ragazzo temeva il peggio; sembrava così forte, combattivo, e al contempo così fragile… le ricordava proprio Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's__ true, we're all a little insane._

_But__ it's so clear,_

_Now__ that I'm unchained._

13.

Michael camminava avanti e indietro davanti alla tenda di Ginevra, dal lato opposto dell'apertura.

"Gin, ti dispiace se parliamo? No, troppo diretto… Gin, sto per riprendere il viaggio, e volevo parlarti dei Ghermidori… no, per Merlino, no!"

Strinse i pugni, frustrato. _Non mi devo vergognare… non mi devo vergognare, non devo! Solo perché ho fatto un errore… oh, insomma, due volte lo stesso errore, non significa automaticamente che io sia un'idiota…_

"Gin, vorrei che tu chiedessi aiuto a Londra per identificare quei banditi, è troppo pericoloso lasciarli in circolo, potrebbero prendersela con chiunque… sì, ok."

Si arrestò a metà strada, con una mano sollevata verso il nulla.

"Gin, mi dispiace per la tua bussola…" sussurrò, a mezza voce, incapace di formularlo chiaro e forte.

"Ginevra, io-" esclamò con aria indifferente, arrestandosi immediatamente alla vista di Tia seduta sulla brandina; fra le mani aveva un pacco di pergamene che lui aveva già visto tempo addietro. _Quindi non ha mai smesso di scrivere,_ pensò. Lesse negli occhi di Tia la verità: lui non aveva il diritto di leggere, e quella ragazza non aveva idea di come impedirgli di farlo, ma più importante ancora, quelle pupille inquiete gli dicevano che nel diario di Ginevra c'era qualcosa che lui non doveva sapere. E qualcosa scattò in lui, lasciando che per l'ennesima volta agisse d'istinto, senza curarsi delle conseguenze. Niente era più importante nell'attimo presente del sapere cosa avesse avuto in mente Ginevra in quegli anni, nonostante avesse sempre sostenuto che di lei non gli importava più niente da tempo. Doveva capirla, ne aveva bisogno, voleva staccarsi da lei una volta per tutte; tuttavia temeva la verità più di ogni altra cosa. Il sangue gli andò alla testa troppo rapidamente. Così, prima che lei potesse reagire, le prese di mano il malloppo; lei mantenne la presa, e si ruppe a metà.

"_Evanesco_. E ora dammi il resto, se non vuoi che ti faccia del male."

"Puoi sempre provarci." L'ammonì lui, prendendo la bacchetta "non dirlo a Ginevra, te lo riporto fra un attimo e faremo come niente fosse. Affare fatto?"

"Sei un essere insulso. Ora so perché era così turbata. Spero per te che leggi in fretta, perché altrimenti corro a dirglielo. La responsabilità è tutta tua, stronzo." Ringhiò Tia, con gli occhi leggermente lucidi. Lo guardò andarsene, quei suoi occhi scuri li odiava già.

Si sentiva in colpa per non essere riuscita a fermarlo e malediva l'amica per non aver protetto il suo diario, scusandosi mentalmente per non essere stata degna di fiducia. Preparò mille e una bugie da raccontare a Ginny, ma nessuna era plausibile; si convinse che era credibile leggere tutto in un paio di giorni, non di più; ad essere onesta, aveva letto più della metà in un'ora appena; era curiosità accesa e pura, erano emozioni, era la sensazione di déjà vu, perché tutti perdono un amico, una volta nella vita. Si dispiaceva che a Ginny fosse capitato Michael. Si mordicchiò le labbra, impaziente, preoccupata, ma si rassegnò ad aspettarlo, convinta che sarebbe tornato per leggere il resto. Era praticamente impossibile che non lo facesse.

Michael si smaterializzò qualche radura più in là, dov'era stato con Ginevra appena qualche ora prima. Si sedette ai piedi di un albero, guardandosi attorno cauto, poi cominciò a leggere.

_**"Dal diario di Gin. M. Weasley"**_

_A Michael: il mio amico, il mio cuore, le mie fibre e i miei nervi vitali, cui ho sempre negato tutto pur donandogli interamente me stessa._

_**Ho deciso –deciso?-, parlerò con te attraverso queste pagine. Non ho molta scelta, nevvero? Tu hai ricucito le tue cicatrici, hai leccato ogni ferita e te la sei data a gambe. Avrei dovuto fare lo stesso, invece mentre tu ti voltavi e correvi verso il futuro te, io sono rimasta a guardare la tua schiena, sperando che ti voltassi. Non ti sei mai più voltato; mai più. **_

_**Vorrei tanto che tu potessi leggermi, vorrei tanto spiegarti cosa sia andato a rotoli. Ma tu mi hai cancellata e scacciata via dalla tua vita, e io per te non sono più niente. Come spiegarsi perché siamo arrivati a tanto? Eravamo amici, nemmeno amanti. Due ragazzini di sedici, diciassette anni appena, con l'intero mondo davanti e un'irrefrenabile voglia di mettersi alla prova. Avrei voluto che tu mi vedessi crescere dopo la scuola. Avrei voluto averti accanto, a volte; mi sono abituata a non averti più. Ricordo l'ebbrezza che provavo in ogni attimo passato vicino a quei tuoi occhi luminosi, il tuo sorriso non sbiadisce nei miei pensieri, mi galleggia davanti invitante, e il mio cuore fa male e si arrotola palpitante su se stesso come un riccio.**_

_**Mi capita ancora di sognarti di tanto in tanto. Mi sveglio nel cuore della notte con le lacrime agli occhi; il mattino è rabbuiato e mi alzo con l'impressione che la giornata sia già morta. Se durante i miei sogni avessi davvero potuto chiarire i nostri problemi con te come desideravo ardentemente fare, ora sarei un'altra persona, e tu non mi faresti così male. Invece sei ancora qui, una ferita bruciante nella carne. Rivedo i tuoi occhi, no, non sono più gli stessi; sono quelli di quando già ti allontanavi da me. La consapevolezza di sapere che ti stavo perdendo mi uccideva, eppure tu non te ne accorgevi, il tuo volto cercava ancora di essermi caro. Ragazzo ingenuo sorridevi, e mi dicevi "ci rivediamo a settembre". L'avevo sentito, io, invece, che quell'estate ti avrebbe cambiato, e che ti avrebbe portato via da me per sempre.**_

_**È da circa un anno che ho smesso di sognarti regolarmente, ogni tanto spunti fra i miei pensieri o in una conversazione e mi catapulti in un mondo grigio al quale non voglio appartenere. Mi sento persa ogni volta e ogni volta mi fai vergognare, perché il mio cuore si era aperto per te e tu hai voltato lo sguardo altrove. Io lo sapevo che mentivi, e tu vedevi il mondo attraverso i miei occhi, eri a conoscenza di tutto, anche tu. Ero bugiarda perfino con me stessa. E tu, che non sei mai stato bravo a mentire, negavi tutto. **_

_**Perché non abbiamo parlato prima, non abbiamo agito, prima? Solo adesso so cosa eravamo, tu ed io. Quel "tu ed io" che tanto ti ha fatto crucciare e che ci ha separati in un istante, cancellando il passato così morbido e ricco, così familiare. Come un fuoco d'artificio abbiamo bruciato tutto attorno a noi e nell'arco di poco tempo non è rimasto più nulla. Si sa che le scintille non hanno vita lunga… così come abbiamo squarciato il cielo, splendenti di luce propria, siamo insulsamente ricaduti sull'asfalto e già non eravamo che polvere. Speravo di spiegarmi con te faccia a faccia, rivolevo quella luce nel tuo sguardo, la desideravo con ogni cellula del mio corpo, volevo che m'illuminasse di nuovo. Che brillasse per me come aveva già fatto. Non posso; mi fai troppo paura. Non reggerei il confronto, so che cercherei le tue mani che non mi spettano più, e leggerei nei tuoi occhi quel buio che vi ho letto mesi addietro, dopo che tutto era già finito. Finito come? Non ricordo, ah no, forse si, ehm… già. Ti ricordi, vero? Con un bacio.**_

_**Sono sempre stata fedele a me stessa. Una persona con idee semplici, chiare. Crescendo poi ho capito quanto quello che dicevo suonasse stupido nelle orecchie degli altri. A quindici anni ero una ragazza piuttosto serena, spesso mi instillavo coraggio da sola per l'inspiegabile paura che mi faceva il mondo.  
Volevo fare così tante cose che mi perdevo nei miei pensieri e finivo per lasciarmi scoraggiare, schiacciata dalla mia incapacità di scegliere. Tu eri come me.**_

_**Eravamo a scuola insieme da qualche anno, non ti avevo notato. Si, certo, ti conoscevo. Ragazzo scalmanato, facevi parte di quella fetta di Hogwarts che vive per creare caos. Ti trovavi bene con i miei fratelli, infatti; io avevo Luna, la mia più grande amica. Eri bello già allora, ma io non ti guardavo. La tua pelle, tesa sullo zigomo chiaro e vellutato, una pelle di bambino, non chiamava il palmo della mia mano, e no… il tuo sorriso non mi faceva stringere il cuore. Non ancora. È con orrore che mi chiedo come reagiresti sapendo queste cose. Se solo tu potessi leggermi… **_

_**Era appena finito il quarto anno, quando ci siamo avvicinati. È stato per caso. Non ricordo con precisione quando ho cominciato a pensare che tu potessi essere un amico per me, un amico speciale. Forse era una gita a Hogsmeade, ai Tre Manici di Scopa, in cui gli amici in comune ci hanno trainato senza troppi complimenti. Tu eri là, brillavi della tua luce, e solo standoti vicino mi sono accorta di quanto ogni tua parola fosse giusta, succosa, interessante. **_

_**Abbiamo cominciato a parlare fra noi; per un paio di giorni, quando passavamo del tempo con gli amici –ora riuniti in un unico gruppo-, io e te ci siamo accostati impercettibilmente e abbiamo imparato a conoscerci. Eri un ragazzo pieno d'ideali, mi sembravi un pacco da scartare, ma ancora non ti prestavo abbastanza interesse per capire chi tu fossi veramente. Caspita, è simpatico, però. Così mi dicevo, quando la sera andavo a dormire e tra le coperte ripensavo alle giornate appena trascorse con te. E subito m'invadeva quella sensazione di essere su una nuvola, neanche fossi la persona più potente del mondo. Parlare con te… mi dava le ali per viaggiare al di là dei muri. Ogni mattone di ogni muro, un briciolo di paura che con orrore scompare dalla mia mente e la lascia libera. Tu questo eri per me; prima ancora di conoscerti bene, prima di capirti. Come ero io? A quindici anni avevo un fisico snello e fine, sapevo che i ragazzi si giravano per guardarmi, ogni tanto. Io arrossivo ma facevo sempre finta di essere una dura, una di quelle che uccidono con lo sguardo. Niente di più falso, ma questo già lo sai. Ero una ragazza con dei capelli luminosi che danzavano sulle spalle, il sorriso spontaneo che si arricciava sulle labbra come una molla senza nessun ritegno; due ciocche sempre davanti agli occhi, uno sguardo timido ma pulito e sincero. Lo stesso sguardo che ti ha fatto scappare via da me. Mi odiavo; non me lo perdono ancora adesso.**_

_**Tu avevi quei capelli che andavano in tutti i sensi, color cioccolato al latte; sembravi un istrice, qualsiasi cosa cercassi di fare per metterli a posto. Non lo sapevo, ma eri un fascio di muscoli per il Quidditch sotto quelle vesti scure, quella camicia, quella cravatta. Mi pare ancora di sentire il tuo profumo. Fa male. Lo sentivo anche solo a stare seduta accanto a te per chiacchierare fra una lezione e l'altra. Avevi sempre un maglione di troppo e le tue braccia erano calde, quanto fredde erano invece le tue mani. Arrossivi facilmente senza perdere il buon umore e senza nasconderti. Cominciavi a balbettare, se imbarazzato, e cambiavi discorso con quell'espressione strana e ridicola che mi viene in mente ora. Gli occhi ridevano e le guance erano rosse e tirate; le labbra di sbieco sui denti piccoli e regolari –miseriaccia, io ho dovuto mettere l'apparecchio per ottenere un fac simile del tuo sorriso!**_

_**Anche tu non risparmiavi i sorrisi, anzi ogni parola l'accompagnavi così. Chissà se gesticoli ancora come allora? Era una cosa terribilmente divertente vedere nei tuoi occhi quello che non riuscivi ad esprimere a parole e che cercavi invano di far intendere a gesti. Sì, mi sono affezionata a ogni dettaglio; a distanza di anni me ne ricordo ancora. Non ti vergogni, Gin! Così mi diresti, se solo… Se solo io non avessi rovinato tutto in partenza.**_

_**Così, tutto questo, io lo leggevo noi tuoi occhi. Sei stato il mio primo specchio umano: in te c'erano i miei sogni e le mie paure, in me i tuoi. Non passava giorno senza che provassi brividi nel sapere che avrei fatto una passeggiata con te e avrei potuto parlarti. Era quello che sapevamo fare meglio! Chi siamo? Da dove veniamo? Cosa faremo più tardi? Ne vale la pena? È giusto? È sbagliato? Mi piace… no, questo no. Era come gridare in una stanza vuota e sentire l'eco. Nelle stanze l'eco non esiste. Nella tua sì. Esisteva. Ero stupita dal nostro affiatamento. Mi sei piaciuto subito; eri così interessante.**_

_**Ti ricordi quel giorno che siamo finiti in punizione perché Macmillan ha fatto finta di non sapere dove fossimo quando la prof l'ha mandato a chiamarci? Mi bolle ancora il sangue! Una bella fattura non gliela toglie nessuno, se me lo trovo davanti adesso. Io avevo degli ottimi voti, ma non parlavo mai in classe. Tu invece accantonavi una pila di Deludente e Troll sul fondo del baule, ma chiedevano sempre a te di leggere i testi ad alta voce. Adoravo ascoltarti leggere ad alta voce; intonavi ogni parola con la giusta rapidità e modulavi la voce con sorprendente maestria. Ti ammiravo, e ti invidiavo. Io leggevo bene solo per me stessa, nel mio letto caldo, alla luce di una lampada soffusa nel cuore della notte. Ci piaceva anche parlare di libri, tu mi parlavi di Tolkien e io di Pullman. Ci siamo scoperti a vicenda ed eravamo colmi di gioia, di aspettative.**_

_**"Un amico, un amico vero!" Gridava il mio cuore cercando di scoppiarmi in petto.**_

_**Poi è venuta l'estate. L'ho passata a casa con la mia famiglia, ero felice, eccitata. Mille promesse nella mia testa. Con lei arrivò il mio compleanno. Era attorno al dieci settembre, se non sbaglio. Una domenica. L'abbiamo festeggiato tutti insieme, mi ricordo di essermi emozionata molto. Gli amici erano tanti, il buon cibo abbondante e i giochi divertenti. Poi, durante l'ennesima pellicola di film babbano trito e ritrito –illegale, a scuola, e fornito dai miei fratelli- io ho continuato a fare come se tu non ci fossi. Come se fossi solo uno fra i tanti. Non ho fatto nessun calcolo pensando a te. Non ho fatto nessun calcolo pensando a lui; forse, invece, pensando a lui ne ho fatti troppi. Ho baciato Dean Thomas. E tu sei diventato il mio migliore amico.**_

_**Come avrei potuto saperlo? Dimmelo. Forse dal tuo sguardo? Dal tuo sorriso, quello che rivolgevi sempre a me, solo a me? Perdonami. Ma cosa diamine sto dicendo? Non sei tu che sei sparito con una voragine al posto del cuore. Tu sei sparito, e basta. Non sei tu quello che ancora non ci dorme la notte. Io so cosa fai di notte: sogni. Oppure vai a ballare, adesso, da quando hai scoperto quanto ti piace la musica moderna… o meglio, da quando i tuoi nuovi amici te l'hanno fatta scoprire. Quello che sogna del passato, come se il tempo di mezzo, quello che ci separa adesso, non esistesse affatto, non sei tu. Quasi fosse tutto come prima... quella sono io.**_

_**Forse più che a te dovrei chiederlo a me stessa. Ginny, perdonati per le stronzate che hai fatto. Per gli errori che hai commesso. Per le persone che hai scelto, per le situazioni che hai compromesso. Ti odio, Michael. Si, ho baciato Dean quella sera. Stupido. Disgraziato. È-colpa-tua! No, anche mia… anche mia, è vero. Soprattutto mia. Dannazione! Ci siamo ritrovati vicini, erano mesi che mi stava accanto, è con leggerezza che mi sono sciolta fra le sue braccia, senza pensarci un attimo. Immagino che mi piacesse davvero, in un qualche modo, quel ragazzo. Era molto alto, e molto attraente. Trovavo confortante il calore della sua pelle e della sua anima vicino alla mia. Sorrideva sempre, all'inizio, mi sembrava un'ottima isola per il mio naufragio personale. È durata troppo, tra me e lui, perché ero incapace di chiudere la storia. Accantonavo scuse su scuse. Ma niente. Era di coccio, di legno, di ardesia. E io invece ero di aria, e tu eri come me. Ero incapace di ammettere che stavo con lui per comodità, per parlare di qualcosa, per non starmene sola. Non lo amavo, e lui non amava nessuno al di fuori di se stesso.**_

_**Eppure avevo te! Come ho fatto a non notare subito la differenza? Quella tra lui e te? Ci ho messo un anno, ad accorgermene. Ti ricordi? Ci siamo avvicinati ancora di più, con la scusa che entrambi eravamo innamorati di qualcun altro. Parlavamo sempre di loro, quando mettevamo un freno ai nostri bellissimi, rammaricati viaggi mentali. Tra due pensieri puri, ci ficcavamo loro. Tu eri, testuali parole, pazzo di Calì Patil, una ragazza dell'anno di Harry e Ron. Io ero, testuali parole, davvero innamorata di Dean Thomas. Ci divertivamo a trovare in loro cose che non c'erano. Lei era perfetta ai tuoi occhi, ma nonostante le tue mille avances non ti ha mai degnato di uno sguardo. Lui era l'uomo della mia vita, ma non abbiamo mai scambiato più di due parole; eravamo su due pianeti lontani anni luce. E senza accorgercene, io e te eravamo così vicini.**_

_**Parlavamo piano, accoccolati ai bordi del Lago, su una panchina, sugli scalini del Castello, in un pub malfamato di Hogsmeade. Su di un prato, le teste vicine, sussurravamo strappando steli d'erba per solleticarci il naso a vicenda, come due bambini. Ridevamo, scherzavamo sempre, eravamo poi seri, ci guardavamo negli occhi qualche istante. Tu arrossivi; io non avevo il coraggio di guardarti più di quel poco tempo che mi accordavano i tuoi occhi. Avevo paura. Di cosa? Di innamorarmi di te? **_

_**Adoravo ascoltarti quando partivi in quarta in uno di quei tuoi discorsi strambi sulla politica, quelli che riservavi ai nostri momenti perché nessun altro ti ascoltava mai come me. Sapevo che avevi, in un modo un po' contorto, bisogno di me per questo motivo. Io ti ascoltavo e ti rispondevo. Era piacevole come scambio. Nessuno era così disposto a starti accanto come me. Spesso ti davo anche consigli su come avvicinarti a Calì. Tu volevi sempre fare di testa tua e ogni volta finiva che tornavi da me deluso e mi raccontavi tutto quanto come se il mondo intero ti fosse crollato addosso. Avevo capito da tempo che lei non voleva stare con te, nonostante non ti rifiutasse apertamente. Me lo chiedevo anch'io, come faceva a non vedere quanto vali (valevi?). Tu per me eri divino. Ti trovavo bello, interessante, pieno di risorse, così luminoso.**_

_**Perché lei non vedeva la tua luce? Non sono riuscita a impedirmi di odiarla, per questo. Semplicemente, invece, non eravate fatti per stare insieme. Eppure avevo paura di dirtelo, come se facendo così potessi scoprirmi troppo, aprirmi troppo. Sapevo anche che tu probabilmente non l'avresti accettato e avresti fatto finta di non sentirmi. C'erano certi tipi di discorsi che non potevamo affrontare, nonostante tutto. Nel frattempo, quando Dean tornava a casa per le vacanze e noi invece restavamo a Hogwarts… e Calì non si sa bene dove fosse andata a finire… ecco che abbiamo avuto tutto lo spazio e il tempo necessari per avvicinarci. Era arrivato il culmine della nostra amicizia… ci siamo dati spazio, quel poco che bastava per farci cozzare come sassi nello spazio e creare scintille sempiterne. Non siamo mai stati così vicini, come durante quelle vacanze. Restavamo sempre soli, passavamo un sacco di tempo insieme. Mangiavo in fretta per venire a trovarti; ci davamo appuntamento nei luoghi più disparati. Solo per stare vicini, solo per chiacchierare, per sentirsi come accarezzati dall'aura che l'altro emanava e per l'effetto benefico che ne ricavavamo entrambi… un tepore piacevole che distendeva le pieghe del cuore. Ho cominciato ad allontanare Thomas per i suoi comportamenti sempre più equivoci ed aggressivi, tu invece, forse per l'aria di vacanza che tirava, non parlavi più tanto di Calì. Siamo andati a una festa in maschera insieme, ti ricordi?**_

_**Ti eri travestito da me e io avevo addosso la tua divisa di Quidditch, Merlino sa quant'ero ridicola! Io facevo le tue smorfie strambe e tu continuavi ad andare in giro gridando: "io sono Ginny, io sono Ginny! Guardate che so fare! La secchioncella s'arrabbia facilmente, attenti a voi o vi scateno contro l'inferno con una fattura Orcovolante da brivido!" Facevi quella voce strana e acidula, così orribilmente femminile, e sghignazzavano tutti. Eri l'anima della festa. Io invece stavo in disparte, come al solito. Ti guardavo da lontano, sorridendo, sentendo quel calore all'anima che infuriava ogni volta che mi lanciavi uno di quegli sguardi rapidi e carichi di affetto tra una battuta e l'altra, dall'angolo opposto della stanza. Così lontani, così vicini…**_

_**Alla fine delle vacanze eravamo più uniti che mai. Improvvisamente gli altri amici sono passati in secondo piano. Ogni attimo che non passavo con te era un attimo perso. Quando mi eri lontano mi mancava il respiro e ti cercavo con gli occhi. Cercavo la tua mano e tu me la concedevi, apertamente, davanti a tutti. Perché? Perché eravamo amici, di quelli veri, di quelli che farebbero di tutto l'uno per l'altro. Era così chiaro per noi, nessun sentimento equivoco. **_

_**Quando la persona accanto a te brilla di ogni luce e tu ne rimani abbagliato, cosa puoi fare? Quando una calamita vi costringe a stare pelle contro pelle, come se ogni attimo fosse l'ultimo, cosa puoi fare? Mi riservavi sempre quello sguardo affettuoso, quell'abbraccio stretto ogni mattina per salutarmi, e il mio cuore scoppiava di gioia. È il mio amico. Mio. Mio?**_

_**Mi ricordo di un giorno, in quel periodo bellissimo, uno fra tanti, uno fra molti. Un giorno che ho custodito a lungo e protetto nel groviglio della mia mente. Ero seduta in biblioteca con Luna, Neville e qualcun altro. Tu sei arrivato dietro di me e mi hai coperto gli occhi con le mani. Le ho riconosciute subito: fredde, secche, ruvide. Profumate di te. Un odore così familiare da farmi girare la testa, da provocare un enorme moto di affetto nei tuoi confronti. Non me l'aspettavo. Ho perso un battito. Il mio cuore è inciampato. Un bacio sulla fronte. Il mio cuore è rimasto a terra, incapace di continuare la corsa. Ora palpitava sconcertato, incapace di stare al passo con i miei sentimenti. Ho avvertito chiaramente un senso di svenimento, come quelle dame del passato che avevano bisogno di essere rinsavite con i sali. Una cosa così ridicola. Luna, Neville, gli altri. Tutti mi hanno guardata. Ho letto nei loro occhi la verità. Adesso sì, c'era qualcosa di equivoco. Ma né io né te volevamo vederlo. Abbiamo continuato così per settimane, come se fossimo irraggiungibili, come se la nostra amicizia non potesse mai avere una fine. Sei diventato sempre più necessario, sempre più vitale. Cercavo la sicurezza nei tuoi occhi. E tu non ti sei mai tirato indietro. Era doloroso. Era bellissimo.**_

_**Poi un giorno…**_

_**"Sai, Gin. Al tuo compleanno, quando hai baciato Dean Thomas."**_

_**"Mh, che cosa?" Giocavo con i tuoi riccioli, quelli sulla nuca, più tondi, più a molla.**_

_**Parlavamo del tempo che avevamo trascorso insieme, ripercorrevamo i sentieri, le scelte, il passato, alla ricerca di non si sa bene cosa. Era piacevole passare il tempo così. **_

_**Eravamo sdraiati in riva al lago, sul lato della Foresta, in modo da non avere seccature. Ci piaceva parlare, ma ci piaceva anche ascoltare il silenzio della natura. Così quello era il nostro covo segreto, il nostro posto preferito a Hogwarts.**_

_**"Sai, quando ho visto che l'hai baciato non ti ho detto niente; riesco a dirtelo solo adesso, perché sai… adesso non provo più la stessa cosa, siamo amici. Adesso è diverso."**_

_**"Cosa è diverso?"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Eddai! Non puoi pretendere che io non insista… non dopo quello che mi hai detto!"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Miki?"**_

_**"Ero pazzo di te, Gin."**_

_**"Wow, queste sono notizie" ho ridacchiato, me lo ricordo, mentre il cuore ha accelerato, allora inspiegabilmente. Qualcosa in me si era destato, qualcosa di sconcertante e forte.**_

_**"Non fare la stronza" ti sei subito offeso, rosso in viso e imbronciato per la mia reazione.**_

_**"Miki, perché ti piacevo?"**_

_**"Beh, eri… forse era l'estate, non so, comunque i tuoi capelli erano assurdi, chiarissimi, profumavano di aranci… e ti ho trovata stupenda. Appena ti ho rivista mi sei piaciuta da matti. Per giorni e notti non ho smesso di pensarti… fino al tuo compleanno…"**_

_**Sul tuo viso crucciato l'ombra del ricordo di ciò che hai provato per me, in quelle giornate tiepide di settembre. Rivivo ancora l'entusiasmo nei tuoi occhi e l'aria disinteressata con cui mi hai detto che era solo acqua passata.**_

_**"Però sono contento che tu sia con lui, alla fine. Altrimenti non saremmo mai diventati amici"**_

_**"Già." **_

_**Qualcosa mi si era spezzato dentro, ma non lo sapevo in quel momento, non l'avevo riconosciuto. Come una cuticola squarciata dentro alla quale si nascondeva chissà che. Qualcosa di piccolo, con un gran potere, che se n'è rapidamente tornato nel suo rifugio dopo essere stato preso a bastonate.**_

_**"Sono sicuro che insieme non saremmo durati più di due mesi"**_

_**"Davvero?" Ti ho chiesto io, convinta del contrario. Non me lo spiegavo quel nostro rapporto ambiguo, così altalenante, così esclusivo.  
Eppure non escludevo che, se fossimo stati innamorati uno dell'altra, e insistevo bene sul SE, nella mia mente, beh non avremmo avuto difficoltà. Sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi andare d'accordo. Solo immaginare di baciarti, però, mi faceva girare la testa per l'imbarazzo. No, non ero innamorata di te, mi dicevo. Impossibile, eri come un fratello, come un cugino, come un amico. Eppure…**_

_**Ovviamente… avevi ragione tu.**_

_**"Mh-mh, si, certo." Hai annuito sicuro, come a voler dare conferma a me e anche a te stesso "Non siamo mai d'accordo su niente!"**_

_**"Ma cosa dici, Miki! Abbiamo solo argomentazioni diverse. Tendiamo sempre alla stessa direzione. Pensavo che fossimo amici, proprio per questo… non ho mai potuto dialogare e imparare così tanto con un'altra persona. Lo sai."  
"E anch'io, Gin. Certo che siamo amici per questo, perché ci piace parlare. Ci piace molto! Ma le nostre idee sono sempre diverse" Hai sostenuto tu, con determinazione. **_

_**Ti vedevo autoconvincerti e ciò non ha fatto che confermare il contrario in cuor mio, ma la bestiolina nel mio petto non accennava a tornare fuori, era terrorizzata. Mi hai sconquassato l'anima quel giorno, angustiato di dubbi, con le tue affermazioni hai fatto nascere in me un sentimento nuovo. La paura di perderti. Eri ostinato a strapparmi il cuore dal petto il giorno stesso. Ma io non ti avevo mai chiesto nulla di più della nostra amicizia. Non avevo mai preteso niente di più. Mi bastava quello che avevo. A te no? Tu ci hai portati in questo discorso, quel pomeriggio di maggio a scuola! E hai battuto tu la terra per il bivio, quello che ci ha costretti a prendere due strade parallele che non si potranno mai più incrociare.**_

_**Siamo tornati al Castello vicini ma distanti. Stavolta erano le nostre menti ad essersi allontanate. Quella notizia mi aveva elettrizzata. Una scossa mortale da diecimila volt. Se io non avessi baciato Dean, Michael si sarebbe fatto avanti. Saremmo stati insieme? Cosa saremmo stati? Due amanti? Un amore da adolescenti? Un amore da adulti? O due innamorati? L'avrei amato? L'avrei respinto? Ci saremmo lasciati dopo due mesi, come diceva lui?**_

_**Una cosa era sicura. Se l'avessi saputo, quel dieci settembre, che tu eri pazzo di me, non avrei mai baciato Dean Thomas. E tu non saresti mai stato il mio migliore amico.**_


End file.
